Transformation
by Opia-fire
Summary: Ruto would do anything to make Link love her, and deep in the caverns of the Zora lays a book that could help her. But some spells were never meant to be preformed, ones that cause damage to the world even the Goddesses cannot reverse.
1. I can't marry you

Opia: ... I write too many Zelda fics... Anyway, this one came to me a little while ago and I kinda like it. It has a slightly different focus, Ruto. I'm not quite sure where this ones going, but I do know some of the important details... sorta.

Cari: Opia does not own The Legend of Zelda.

* * *

"It's beautiful." 

Ruto sighed in ecstasy. The sun was slowly setting on the horizon just beyond Zora's domain, painting the sky in dazzling hues of red, orange, and purple. On top of a cliff stood Link and his fiancée. She clung lovingly to his arm.

"Link?" Ruto gazed up at her beloved, who was staring at the sunset, his face still and serious, "You've been so quiet. It was nice of you to take me here. We don't get to spend as much time together as I'd like."

Link closed his eyes and sighed.

"Ruto…" He said, "I… I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I-I've wanted to tell you this for a long time…."

Ruto blushed, "Yes?"

He looked into her eyes; "It's about our wedding."

The Zora's heart skipped a beat, "Have you finally picked a date!"

Link took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He laid his hands upon her shoulders.

"Years back… when you gave me the Zora's Sapphire… I-I was a naïve young boy, I had no idea what marriage was or what a fiancée was, and I just took the stone thinking you were babbling about nothing… But I'm older now, and I understand…" He turned away from Ruto, "Ruto… I don't… no… I… _can't_ marry you."

Ruto's fins drooped visibly, "W-what?"

"I'm sorry… I don't want to hurt you, but it was all one big mistake…."

She tried to look at his face, "But… Link…."

He avoided her gaze.

"I'm sorry." Link whispered.

The Zora sank to her knees, dumbfounded. Tears welled up in her eyes. She looked up desperately at his slender frame.

"But-but I love you."

Link walked away.

"Link!"

Tears broke free of their restraints. Ruto rubbed her arms. The sun had set; it was beginning to get chilly. Then, her shoulders shaking, she doubled over and cried.

* * *

Opia: Extremely, extremely short chapter... but it's a good stopping point. The next chapter will be longer... I think.

Cari: Please RR if you want to.  



	2. I will regain link's love

Opia: Okay... so this chapter isn't much longer... whatever! Anyways, I'm actually updating quickly! Though we all know that won't last for too long. -coughIreallyneedtoupdateVarel'sBanecough-

Cari: Hope you enjoy the chapter anyway!

* * *

Ruto sat on her bed staring silently at the wall. Pictures of Link were strewn everywhere. Crawling off the bed, she made her way over to the small pond in the corner of her room. She sat down at its edge and gazed into the still water. Her reflection stared back at her. 

_What's wrong with me?_

Gently she ran a hand across her face and head, tracing her delicate features

_Am I not beautiful enough?_

Light reflected off the calm water onto her face, making her scales shimmer softly. She wiped away an emerging tear from her eye. Suddenly a thought dawned on her.

_It's because I'm a Zora isn't it…_

Ruto glared hatefully at her reflection.

_This horrid fish body!_

She struck at the water, destroying the offending image. Angry and on the verge of tears again, she stood up and stormed out of the room.

The princess wandered the halls and streams of her city, barely noticing the formal greetings her people offered her on the way. She didn't even respond when a passerby bumped into her without saying sorry, she just kept walking. Her feet took her deeper and deeper into the depths of the city down a corridor she didn't recognize, but she was too deep in her own thoughts to care.

The corridor ended abruptly. Ruto snapped out of her daze just in time to miss slamming into a large wooden door. She looked up at the elaborately carved door and the stone walls around her.

_Where am I?_

Hesitantly, she gripped the handle and pulled open the door. The inside of the room resembled a library, though the layer of dust and the amount of cobwebs said it hadn't been used in years. She walked down the long rows of shelves, browsing the selection with mild interest. Most of the writing on the leather bindings were in some sort of ancient language, several in fact, but the few that were written in a language she could read were history records and fishing spells.

Ruto had walked the entire expanse of the library when she came upon a tome placed on an ornate stand. Curiously, she opened the book's yellowed pages to a random spot. To her disappointment, it was in a language she couldn't read. But as she stared at the brittle pages the text began to contort and shift. Pictures appeared where there were none before; one picture depicted an ancient drawing that kinda looked like a Zora standing next to a Hyrulian with a few strange squiggles in-between them. When the text stopped moving Ruto gasped, she could read it. The princess poured over the tome all-night and well into the morning.

It was a spell book.

And as Ruto finished the last line of her chosen portion for the fifth time she smiled to herself.

_I **will**__ regain Link's love.

* * *

_Opia: Oh look at the spiffy magical book, I wonder what it says... -shifty eyes-  
:D I'm really having a lot of fun with this story! _And_ I've been in a mood for typing soooooooooo hopefully that means more updates for a while!

Cari: Review please!_  
_


	3. What have you done?

Opia: OMG! I'm updating this one yet again! O.O Wowsers I've been typing a lot! And because I've been typing so much I feel like doing something I don't usually do, respond to reviews:D

** Josco _-poketickles you- Isn't it amazing, something I haven't shown you first!_  
Silver 186 - _Yeah, I know. She was the one character who's personality really bugged me, I wanted to smack her so bad!_  
Pretty much everyone else - _Thanks for reviewing and... OF COURSE I'll keep writing/updating, I can't stop even if I tried_ :P  
**

Cari: You want a disclaimer? Go look at the first chapter...

* * *

The sun hung lazily high in the sky, blinding the field with its light. Link lay by Zora's River, one hand around his fishing pole and the other behind his head. He hadn't caught a single fish in hours but he didn't care, it was a beautiful day. He was just watching the clouds crawl across the sky when Epona, who was lying next to her lazy master, began to nibble at his ear. 

"Ow! Yeowch, Epona! Stop it!"

He swiped at his horse, who snorted at him irritably. She nudged him with her nose.

"_What_ Epona? What is it?" Link said, annoyed.

He followed Epona's gaze to the other side of the river. Someone was watching them from the other bank.

"Ruto."

Link stood up. Ruto looked like she'd spent the night crying. The princess was silent as she revealed a knife she had concealed behind her back. She began to mumble something under her breath. Link watched her curiously. Ruto stopped speaking and looked Link in the eyes.

"This is how much I love you Link."

She slit her wrist.

"Ruto!" Link yelled, diving into the water and proceeding to swim across.

Blood flowed from Ruto's wrist. Grimacing from the pain she waved her arm about in front of her, the blood painting symbols on the dry ground. Yelling one last incomprehensible word a gust of wind blew clouds of dust and water into the air, engulfing Ruto and making it impossible for Link to get on shore.

A quickly as it arrived the wind vanished. Dust and water fell to the ground, revealing a figure. The figure was not that of the Zora princess, but of a young Hyrulean maiden with long, flowing blue hair. Link reached the other side just as the girl collapsed. Whipping out his Zora tunic he clothed her, for she was naked. And ripping a long strip of fabric from his tunic, he wrapped up her blood stained wrist.

Carefully, he picked her up and crossed the river again, trying not to get her too wet. Epona got to her feet as he approached. Link laid the girl on Epona's back and climbed up behind her. He lifted her up into a sitting position with her head resting against his chest. Epona slowly began to trot off towards Hyrule castle. The Hero of Time held the girl tightly so she wouldn't fall.

_Ruto… What have you done?

* * *

_Opia: Whoohoo! Another chapter done! Maybe I should go write the next one now...

Cari: If you want to keep up this pace you better...

Opia-runs off to write- Please R and R!_  
_


	4. Scared of love

Opia: I pretty much just wrote this chapter today, so chapters from now on may take a while to update... Sorry. Wow you guys, thanks for reviewing. This fic now has more reviews than any of my non-oneshot stories! I love you all!

Cari: Can I just skip the disclaimer?

Opia: Why not... that's what you've been doing lately anyway...

* * *

"Ruto? Ruto?" 

"Link, you're _sure_ this girl's Ruto?"

"Yes I'm sure! I saw the whole thing!"

"You don't have to shout."

Ruto opened her eyes slowly. Above her were the two blurry shapes of Link and Zelda. Zelda, her expression clam, looked at Link sternly.

"She'll be fine, whatever ordeal she put herself through just zapped her energy. Stop worrying."

Ruto's eyes sleepily wandered over to Link's face. His features were tight with concern.

_Worrying? Is he really worrying about me?_

She tried to speak but all that escaped her lips was a soft moan. The two Hylians looked down at her. Zelda smiled.

"Good morning Princess Ruto."

Link crouched down beside the bed where Ruto lay and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Ruto," His voice betrayed his relief, "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

Ruto sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Nothing hurts… but I can't feel my fins…."

Zelda and Link looked at each other.

"Um… Sweetie?" Zelda said, turning to the former Zora princess, "You don't have any fins."

Ruto blinked, not quite understanding what Zelda had just said. She looked down at her hands and was shocked to find her blue scales had been replaced with soft, pink skin.

"I-it worked!" Her face lit up with pure joy; "It really worked!"

"Yes Ruto." Zelda said, "You're a Hyrulean now, if that was your aim."

Ruto ran her hands over her face and through her newly acquired hair. The softness of the strands caught her by surprise. Zelda watched the princess play with her hair in amusement for a moment, then placed her hand on the girl's arm.

"Princess Ruto. I ask you to repeat to me the spell you used."

"Sure." Ruto replied.

She began the chant she had spoken on the riverbank. Zelda listened intently. Link shivered, the word Ruto spoke had a strange weight to them, even if he couldn't understand them. As Ruto finished Zelda sighed.

"Thank you. I must be going. Rest now and regain your strength." She turned gracefully and left the room.

"Link?" Ruto asked, turning to the green-clad boy.

"Hm?"

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"It's no problem. You really gave me a scare there you know."

She looked up at him, "Really?"

"Yeah," He took her hand and squeezed it lightly. "I thought you might have seriously injured yourself."

"Sorry." Ruto said quietly.

"I hate watching the people I care about get hurt."

"Huh?" She looked surprised, "B-but I thought—"

"I care for _everyone_ I have met."

Ruto was silent. Link sighed and closed his eyes.

"This is because of what I said before, isn't it…"

She turned away from him, curling her knees up to her chin.

"Ruto… Please… Listen to me…."

"You couldn't marry me because I was a Zora, I understand that."

"That's not it at all."

"You love someone else then…."

"No."

"Then why!" Ruto turned back to Link, tears brimming in her eyes; "I love you!"

"I know!" Ruto jumped at Link's tone, "You, Malon, Zelda, even Saria! You _all_ do!"

Tears disappeared as Ruto saw the look on the hero's face.

"Link? What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand."

He stood up to leave, but she caught his arm.

"Try me."

Link sighed and sat on the end of the bed. "Fine…" He fiddled with a strand of hair that fell into his eyes. "Most guys would think I'm lucky, knowing so many cute girls. Now, it's not like I don't like knowing so many, I like all of you and for the most part I like being around all of you… But… All the time people are expecting me to choose, you girls expect me to choose… one of you to love… I-I can't… I'm… scared of love…."

Ruto looked at him strangely, Link chuckled.

"See? I told you you wouldn't get it." He smiled, "You four gave me that fear."

The princess blinked, "We did?"

"Yeah… through you I saw love and what it can do to a person. The obsession, the greed, the jealousy, the hatred, all the horrible things it can do to an otherwise wonderful person. I was terrified at the changes in you and the rest of them…."

As Link continued to talk Ruto noticed a change in him, as if a great weight was being lifted away from his body.

"So instead of facing the subject I ran away. You couldn't tell, but I haven't been near this castle in months, and I haven't seen Malon nor Saria in over a year now. You were the last one I tried to drift away from… and as you see, it didn't quite work out as planned." He laughed, "Oh, well."

Ruto crawled over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think I get it… I'm sorry for putting you through all of that, no one should be pressured to fall in love."

Link placed his hand on top of hers and looked up at her face. "Thank you."

She smiled back. Link was amazed at how that smile made her glow. Her hair cascading gracefully over her shoulders, the white silk slip Zelda had changed her into hanging perfectly on the princess's slim figure. And with the sunlight coming in through the window making her hair shine, she just looked so beaut—

Link blushed dark red, "Uhh… u-uhh…" He got up clumsily, "You should get some rest… I-I… I need to go… do something…."

He scrambled quickly out the door.

Ruto pulled back some of her long hair behind her ear and giggled. Suddenly very tired, she lay back down on the soft mattress and pulled the silky sheets up to her chin. With warm sunbeams filtering down upon her, she fell asleep.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Hyrule Castle Library was dark and dusty, the heavy gold curtains drawn over the expansive windows. A light flickered in a secluded corner. The Hyrulean princess sat at a large wooden table. Large stacks of books towered around her. Directly in front of her sat a rather large and dusty tome. Zelda's carefully manicured nails ran over the book's cracking yellow pages. Her finger paused at a particular passage. She read it over again, her eyes squinting in the dim light of the flickering lamp. Reading it one last time her soft blue eyes widened. With a dull thump that echoed through the gigantic library the princess closed the aging volume.

"That girl may have doomed us all…."

* * *

Opia: Yay! It was a longer chapter! 

Cari: Please review:D


	5. I can't let you do that

Opia: I really should learn to remember to update quicker… Stupid Internet making me do other things… Anyway, this chapter marks the end of what I know is going to happen in this story… I have no idea where this is going… So… it will be even longer for this to update, as I kinda have to figure out and write what's going to happen next… This chapter was a little rushed because I wanted to tell all of you this, and I'm still not quite happy with it. But it does get the point across and the events did happen in this like I wanted to (sorta)… This just isn't my favorite. And I can't seem to fix it the way I want to, you just have to take this as acceptable unless you want the update in a year or two. :P

Cari: ...

Opia: ...

Cari: Forgot what you were going to say?

Opia: Yep...

* * *

The light of the mid-morning sun shone down into the royal courtyard. Ruto sat on a stone bench watching the birds frolic in the well-kept flowers. She was wearing an elegant purple and white gown she found in her room's closet and a red velvet ribbon kept her hair out of her eyes. The sound of grass crunching under boots made the princess look up. Standing in the entrance to the courtyard was Link. Ruto waved and he smiled. As he walked over she noticed he wasn't wearing his green cap. His hair stuck up at odd angles; Ruto suppressed a giggle. 

"Lose your hat Link?"

"Hey! I don't wear it all the time!" He sat down next to her, "Just… whenever I can find it."

"Your hair is _really_ messy."

Link sighed and looked up at his unruly bangs, "This is what it looks like _after_ it's brushed. If it would just look nice I wouldn't have to wear that stupid cap."

They laughed and chatted about whatever came to mind: how nice the day was, how Ruto was adjusting to being a Hyrulean,

"I keep losing my balance when I walk!"

And other meandering topics. They talked for a long time. The sun was just beginning to descend when the sound of high-heels hitting stone reached their ears. Zelda strode in, her face grim and serious. Link stood up.

"Zelda? What's wrong?"

The Hyrulean princess walked over to Ruto.

"I have found records of the language and type of spell you used."

"Yes?"

"It was part of a collection of ancient and _forbidden_ spells that were given to your people to lock away."

"Forbidden?" Ruto got up off the bench; "It didn't have any sort of seal on it…"

Zelda slapped her, hard. "You fool! Don't you understand what you've done!"

Ruto held her cheek, stunned into silence.

"These spells became forbidden for a reason! They used the most powerful medium known on this earth, blood. Spells cast with blood are exponentially more powerful than normal spells. But these forbidden spells didn't use up all the power gained from the spilt blood. Instead, it floods into the world, changing the balance of nature." Zelda's voice grew louder every sentience she spoke, "The natural world cannot handle such a surge of magical energy, so it ends up flowing into other outlets. Don't you see? It's a ripple effect. Who knows what has been changed by your antics? Records show results as small as a flower turning into a tree to as devastating as mountains crumbling and demons falling from the sky!"

She was pretty much screaming at this point. Ruto had backed up against the far wall, terrified by the princess's anger.

"Zelda, stop! She didn't know!" Link was restraining the girl from charging Ruto.

"THE ONLY WAY TO REVERSE THE DAMAGE IS TO FIND AND PERFORM THE COUNTER-SPELL—Let go of me!" Zelda ripped herself from Link's grasp, "We need to find that spell-book!"

"I don't think so." Came a deep, wispy voice.

The trio jumped and searched the area for the source of the voice. High above them, on a castle terrace, a single gargoyle moved. Black feathers floated down into the courtyard as two huge wings stretched out behind it. They beat once and the creature was launched into the air. It circled the area once and gracefully dropped down next to Ruto. The wings pulled away from concealing their owner and revealed a dark figure. Black hair cascaded over its long black and red robe, reaching down to its waist. Malevolent red eyes laughed at them from behind its long bangs.

"Long time no see Link." The creature chuckled.

"D-Dark Link!"

"You sound as surprised as I was. Wings sprouting from your back and your hair growing four times as long in a matter of seconds is not a very common occurrence." He turned to Ruto, "Interesting that this lovely girl is to thank for it."

Ruto's eyes widened as Dark Link stroked her cheek. Link growled and unsheathed his sword.

"Stay away from her!"

"I'm afraid that would be to my disadvantage. You heard our… _radiant_ princess." Zelda looked disgusted, "The only way to reverse the effects is to perform the counter-spell. I can't let you do that."

Link leapt at Dark Link, slashing wildly. The shadow easily dodged his attack and backhanded him. Link flew headfirst into the opposite wall.

"Liiink!" Ruto screamed.

She was just about to run over to the fallen Hero of Time when Dark Link scooped her up. With a single beat of his wings they were airborne, he smirked down at Link.

"I've always been the better fighter."

They disappeared over the castle walls. As the wind died down and silence came over the courtyard Zelda ran over to the cracked wall where Link lay. He pushed her away, bits of stone falling off his clothes as he stood up. Zelda took a step back, frightened at the fury in his eyes.

"You…" Link glared, "Why didn't you help? You always have to stand there like a weak, helpless princess." He was screaming at her, "I know you've mastered powerful magic, _I know you can fight!_ Why did you just let Dark Link leave?"

"You need to rest Link." Zelda said, her voice calm.

"Link hell I need to rest!" He turned and headed towards the exit. "I must follow them."

Lightning shot across the courtyard. Link cried out as the electricity coursed through his body. He fell to the ground.

Zelda walked up to the boy's unconscious body, hand still crackling from the spell.

"You need to rest."

* * *

Opia: Dun dun dunnnn! Answers to most questions that might be thought up because of this chapter (or any chapter really): Because I said so... and I'm still figuring that out. :P 

Cari: R and R? Please?


	6. Dark Ain't the Only One Hearing Voices

Opia: Wewt! I'm on a roll today! 2 updates, count 'em... 2! I'm so happy, I got time (And attention span!) to type today! Yeah! Oh! So many reviews! (9 for a chapter, a new record!) :O I feel special!

Cari: You have a lot of energy today.

Opia: Yeah! I dunno why! Maybe it's the ramen I had for breakfast!

Cari: Hmmm...

Opia: Anyways! Ummm... Dangit... I forgot what I was going to say... -thinks for a few minutes- Oh, well... it doesn't matter... I have another thing to say! Because this fic is just a spur-of-the-moment kinda thing I am open to suggestions, I won't  
necessarily use them... but again, I really don't know where this is going... soooo... I could use all the help I can get...

Cari: You're just lazy...

Opia: No I'm not!

Cari: You are too.

Opia: -whiny tone- Am not!

Cari: Are too.

.-etc, etc, etc.-

* * *

"Let me go!" 

"For the last time princess that's not going to happen."

Ruto sat on a large boulder, her hands bound. At the mouth of the cave Dark Link stood, gazing out at the surrounding landscape. The Zora princess wriggled where she sat.

"Let me go!"

Dark Link's eyes glowed in anger as he vanished and reappeared next to her.

"You want to leave?" He untied the rope around her hands, "Then go!"

He pushed her in the direction of the exit. Ruto struggled to regain her balance, then ran over to the opening. She stopped short as the ledge in front of her suddenly cut off into a steep cliff. It was a long way down.

Dark Link laughed as she quickly backed away from the edge, "Oh, yes. I forgot to mention that slight detail."

Ruto glared, "Why are keeping me here?"

"Were you not listening at the castle? I can't let you perform the counter-spell."

"The one that'll change everything back to normal?" The princess walked over to the large boulder she had previously occupied and sat down. The slimy dampness of the stone sent a shiver up her spine. "I don't want to."

"Hm?" Dark Link turned to her.

"I don't want to perform it… I'll turn back into a Zora. I don't want to be a Zora again."

"Even after he told you that wasn't why he dumped you?"

Ruto's head shot up. "How do you know that?"

"I am his shadow." He said. "I know everything he's done, said, or felt." His wings shifted as he leaned against the dark rocks of the wall. "Your kidnapping should get him off his sorry rear… It'd be about time too."

"You're counting on him to rescue me?"

"Bingo princess."

"But… _why_?"

Dark Link was quiet for a moment, staring out the cave entrance to the mountainous horizon beyond. "Do you think you girls are the only ones who have been ignored this past year? My one purpose is to fight Link, how can I do that when he keeps running away from his stupid fears?"

Ruto watched the shadow curiously. It seemed as if he was listening to something, for his facial expression changed like someone who was reacting to what their companion was saying, but there was no sound in the cave aside from dripping water and the whistle of wind from outside. It would have been funny if she wasn't worried for her life. Suddenly he snarled.

"No! That impudent wench!" Dark Link leapt out of the cave, unfolded his wings, and soared away.

"Hey!" Ruto ran to the edge of the cliff, "You can't just leave me here!"

Apparently he could, for he disappeared behind a mountain.

"Great, just great…" She went back to her boulder. "I'm being held hostage by a shadow with a power trip that hears voices inside his head… This is turning out to be a fun day…."

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Link groaned, his head pounded.

"Ugh… what happened?"

"You fainted, I told you you needed rest."

His eyes refused to focus as he opened them, but after blinking a few times his vision cleared. Zelda loomed over him, replacing a wet rag on his forehead.

"Fainted? But I felt fi—"

"The body can play tricks on us." She said.

"How… How long have I been out?"

"About two days."

"Two days!" Link shot up despite his protesting head, "Ruto!"

Zelda pushed him back down on the bed with surprising force. "You are not going anywhere." The tone in her voice was commanding.

"But—"

"No buts." She stood up and walked out the richly carved doors, "This is for your own good." The princess grinned dangerously, her voice low, as she closed the doors behind her, "You will never leave me again."

"What?" Link leapt out of bed and ran to the doors only to hear a sharp click from the other side. He pulled on the handles. "Locked!"

A sharp pain pierced his skull, but there was also something else, something that seemed to tug at his soul. He felt its cold fingers grasping at his heart and mind, trying to find a way in. Link collapsed onto the floor.

"Auuugh!" The boy screamed, clutching his head, "W-what's happening to me!"

**Link.**

_Link._

_**Link.**_

His eyes widened.

**Link.**

_Chosen Hero._

_**Hero of Time.**_

Voices, three of them!

**Listen, you must fight it.**

_Do not let the curse consume you._

_**Like it did the rest of the land.**_

"Who are you?" Link yelled at the air around him. "What do you want?"

**Do not be afraid.**

_We have come to help._

_**You know us by name.**_

**Din.**

_Nayru._

_**Farore.**_

"The goddesses?"

**Yes.**

_But that is of little importance._

_**Hyrule is in grave danger.**_

"Oh really? What makes you say that?" Sarcasm was heavy in his voice.

**It is worse than you think.**

_This curse has swept far and wide._

_**It has even begun to affect you.**_

Once again Link felt the cold tug at his spirit, this time with greater force. He cried out.

**Fight.**

_Fight._

_**Fight.**_

**We will create a ward that will protect you from it.**

_But you must fight it._

_**Concentrate.**_

He obeyed, concentrating his full energy to push the menace away. The curse fought hard, spending Link's strength quickly. As the last of the boy's will was exhausted a warm calm fell over him and his attacker vanished.

**It is done.**

_The curse cannot touch you now._

_**Relax and regain your strength.**_

Link was out of breath and sweating profusely. He stayed in his seat on the floor, he hadn't the energy to search for a more comfortable spot.

"W-what do you want from me?" He asked.

**Get rid of the curse.**

_Save the world._

_**That is your job is it not?**_

Link managed to laugh, "Y-yeah… I… I guess it is. But how?"

**Princess Zelda was correct.**

_You must find Ruto._

_**And perform the counter-spell.**_

**But be warned.**

_The spell's consequences are abnormally strong._

_**Everything has been affected.**_

_**BE CAREFUL ABOUT WHOM YOU TRUST.**_

"I understand…" Link looked about at the room around him. "But how will I get out of here?"

As if to answer his question the sound of metal breaking and wood splintering came from the doors in front of him. They swung open to reveal a familiar figure.

"You!" Link growled.

Dark Link grinned evilly."There you are."

* * *

Cari: Had fun with Goddesses now did we? 

Opia: Whaaaattt? Is there a problem with that?

Cari: Not really.

Opia: Good!

Cari: Please review!


	7. Revamped Legend

Opia: -shifty eyes- Hey all... I just happened to realize I already had this chapter typed up, so I'm sneeking this update in on my very limited computer time. Shhhh, don't tell my parents:P Anyway, this chapter's a little longer... I hope you enjoy

Cari: -is taking a vacation-

Opia: I'm all alone... : (

* * *

Link leapt to his feet, "Where's Ruto?" He yelled. 

Dark Link just smiled tauntingly then bolted down the corridor.

"H-hey!" Link gave chase.

Down endless hallways full of priceless statues, vases, and paintings they ran, their footfalls echoing off the marble walls. The shadow was fast and Link soon lost him in the maze of the castle. Pausing near an old suit of armor to catch his breath, Link punched the wall.

"No! He got away!"

"Who got away?"

He whirled around to see Zelda standing right behind him. There seemed to be a dark veil draped over her and her eyes were cold.

"You aren't planning to leave again," The tips of her fingers crackled with electricity, "Are you? Not again."

"Well, I… uh," Link backed away from her.

"You cannot leave. You will never leave. I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Lightning flew out of her fingers and collided into Link, knocking him off his feet and onto the floor.

"Z-Zelda," He coughed, struggling to sit up, "W-why?"

"Why?" Zelda pushed him back down, straddling him and pinning him to the ground, "Because… I love you."

She bent down to kiss him. Link jerked his head away and kicked her off. Standing up he found the heaviest blunt object he could find, the helmet of the suit of armor.

"I'm sorry Zelda, I hope you forgive me," He smashed the thing into the princess's head, instantly knocking her unconscious.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Link pulled the hood of his cloak closer to his face. He figured it would be best to travel unrecognized. It was a good idea, for all the villagers seemed to be looking for him. Even the inseparable couple had gone their separate ways to brandish their knifes, rakes, and other potentially lethal household items in search for him. Luck was with the boy, as he slipped through the town's borders unnoticed.

**They are all being controlled by the curse.**

_It moves them as one massive body._

_**Like how a queen ant controls her colony.**_

"Oh," He paused on the field just outside the drawbridge, "You three again…"

**Oh I'm sorry, did we scare you?**

There was a hint of mockery in the Goddess's voice.

_**Hush sister!**_

_There is no time for this…_

**Jeze, it was only a little tease… No harm done!**

_**If you haven't noticed the world we created is in jeopardy, there is no time for your foolishness Din!**_

**Foolishness! It's just a little fun! But then the great Farore doesn't know how to have fun!**

_Din… Farore…_

_**I can so have fun!**_

**Bettcha can't!**

_DIN! FARORE! You're acting like children!_

_**STAY OUT OF THIS NAYRU!**_

"Hey…" Link cut in, "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but why are you talking to me again?"

_I'm so sorry… My sisters can get out of hand at times._

Link could almost hear the two goddesses glaring at each other.

_We've decided you will probably need all the help we can give you… So we will keep in contact with you all during this quest._

_**Unfortunately, we won't always be able to help you.**_

"You sound like Navi when you say that…."

**Huh… I guess we do.**

"Navi?… Wait!" Link looked up at the sky, "Has the Lost Wood been affected? Saria!" He got ready to run.

_Stop right there._

_**Did we not tell you to be cautious?**_

**Besides, we have news.**

"News?"

**Yes, it turns out we weren't completely correct when we told you the curse had affected everyone.**

_The curse was formed from the after effects of the spell and began to infect those the spell had not touched._

_**In other words, those who were changed by the spell have not been turned evil.**_

_But that does not mean the curse hasn't had any effect on them._

"Really?… Do you know how many have been changed?"

**No clue**

_We're still evaluating the effects of the spell._

_**But we're working on it.**_

_You may find some allies at Lon Lon Ranch._

"How so?"

**It doesn't reek of evil.**

"Oh, okay," Link took out his ocarina and played Epona's song.

The notes hung in the air for a few moments, but no horse appeared. He ventured farther out into the field, looking for his faithful companion.

"Epona?"

A fierce neigh was let out behind him. Emerging from behind a hilltop was Epona. Or at least it looked like Epona at first glance. Its fur was pitch black where it should have been dirt red and its eyes shone with a heated fury that would send most grown men running.

Link was one of those.

_The curse seems to have consumed her._

"No, ya think?" Link yelled as he ran for his life, the horse pursuing him.

**Faster! Run faster! She's gaining!**

"I'm trying!"

Coming up on the Hero's right was the entrance to Lon Lon Ranch, its large iron gates creaking softly in the breeze. Link leapt into the entrance, slamming the gates shut and closing the latch securely. Epona crashed into the gate, sending Link flying, but the latch held fast. Safely behind the metal bars, Link sat there on the ground panting and watching his horse glare angrily at him from the other side.

"Link?" Said a soft, disbelieving voice behind him.

The voice was familiar, but there was something about it…

"Link! It is you!"

Link looked over his shoulder at the approaching footsteps. He blinked dumbly at what he saw. A boy about his age ran up to him.

"Um… hi?" Link said.

The boy laughed, "Is that all you gonna say to me after all this time?"

His blue eyes twinkled as he brushed a strand of bright red hair behind his ear. Realization dawned in Link's mind.

"M-Malon?"

"That's my name," He smiled, "I'm insulted! You forgot me already!"

"You… you're a guy!"

"Yeah… so are you," Malon looked at him funny, "You feeling okay Link?"

_Link, the girl has been altered by the spell._

_**With it, so have her memories.**_

**In some cases this whole Kingdom's history has changed!**

"Oh…" Link whispered.

"What was that?"

He flashed a smile at Malon, "Nothing, I'm just tired from the running exercise Epona had me do."

"Epona?" Malon got up and walked over to the gate where the crazed horse still thrashed at the bars, "Away with you! You are not welcome here! Begone, demon horse!"

With an irritated snort Epona left, but not without one last burning glare at Link. Malon turned back to the Hero of Time.

"I see you're still trying to tame that horse," He said with a smile, "Soul of a devil that one. You're lucky she hasn't killed you by know. Come on, let's get you inside."

He helped Link up and led him into the farmhouse, where Malon poured some homemade stew into bowls and set them on a table. Link sat down and looked around the empty room.

"I haven't seen any of your cuccos around," He commented, "And where is Ingo and Talon?"

"Cuccos?" Malon asked as he brought two bottles of Lon Lon Milk to the table, "They're locked up in their coops of course, no one would ever let vicious fowl like that loose," He sat down opposite from Link, "And my father and Ingo are out looking for you," Scooping up a spoonful of the stew the redhead blew on it, "Eat, it's good stew," He popped the morsel into his mouth.

"Looking for _me_? Why?" Link scooped up a spoonful as well.

"Now don't tell me you don't know," Malon raised his eyebrows at the blank expression on Link's face, "You sure you're feeling okay?"

"Just… answer the question."

"Why are they looking for you? Because you're a murderer Link."

The spoon fell from Link's fingers, "W-what!" His eyes were wide in shock.

"Oh, don't fret!" Malon smiled sweetly, "I know you were forced into it. I would never turn a kind soul such as yourself into the authorities."

"Wha-I…" Link stuttered, "I… I'm sorry, I've seemed to have forgotten more than just your face… Could you please… tell me about Hyrule and its history… as far back as you can?"

Malon leaned forward and placed a hand on Link's forehead, "You're not warm…" He sat back down, "What did they do to you this time, brainwash you?"

"Malon…."

"Okay, okay I'll tell you, but none of this should be news," He cleared his throat, "The land was created by the three golden goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore. When they ascended up into the heavens they left behind a relic, the Triforce, which held within it the power of the goddesses themselves. The Sacred Realm in which it dwelled was protected by the temple that was built around it, the Temple of Time. Unfortunately the power to guard this sacred place was given to the Royal Family of Hyrule. Over time the family became corrupt and threw open the Sacred Realm to claim the Triforce's great power for themselves. I reaction the relic broke off into three pieces. The Royal Family managed to keep the Triforce of Power, but the Triforces of Wisdom and Courage vanished without a trace. So for years the Triforce of Power was passed down to the eldest princess in the family. At this time the kingdom was divided into many domains between the races, and wars were common place. Then one day, many years ago, a man from the desert appeared bearing the Triforce of Wisdom…."

"Ganondorf," Link said.

Malon nodded, "He came with a plea; he wished for the fighting to end and that all races could come together as one. It was his one dream to reunite the broken kingdom. The king grew fearful of this man, frightened at the thought of loosing his seat of power. So he commanded his daughter to use the power of her Triforce to find someway to stop this Gerudo. After a few days the princess had a vision of a boy who lived in a village of runaway children who had the power of the Triforce of Courage. Delighted in not only finding what he wanted, but in finding the last Triforce in a boy that could be easily manipulated, he sent out his soldiers to capture the boy and bring him back. There he gave the boy one command: kill Ganondorf or he would burn down the forest and kill all of the self-proclaimed 'Kokiri'. The boy had no choice but to obey. Soon the king realized the boy was much too young for the job. Without a second thought he sealed the boy up in a large stone chamber in the Temple of Time with only some equipment and just enough food and water coming in to keep him alive. There the boy stayed for seven years, completely isolated from the outside world. To keep himself sane he did the only thing that could preoccupy him, he trained. But this did not keep him from going a little mad, for seven years without hearing another's voice can do things to ya even if you can keep yourself entertained. Forever afterwards the boy always thought he had a fairy, though there was nothing there. I figure she was created from the need to talk to someone, he also thought his ocarina was magical, but that is a completely different story and I'm not quite finished with this one… When he was finally released from his prison he was immediately given his instructions on the whereabouts of Ganondorf and when to kill him. The boy did not wish to do this, but with his home and friends on the line he set out to perform his terrible deed. Much had changed in seven years, and Ganondorf had almost every race supporting him by then. But, hours before the great man was going to speak to his followers, the boy killed him, as swiftly and as painlessly has he could manage. Of course, word quickly broke out and the hatred of every person in the entire kingdom was directed at the poor boy. The king reassured his people that the boy was being dealt with, but he had really imprisoned the boy once again to wait until the day his Triforce's power was needed again."

Link's stew had gotten cold, but he didn't touch it, he hadn't he stomach, "How… How do you know all this?"

"The history is common knowledge, but the parts about the boy…" Malon gazed at Link over the top of his milk bottle, "I learned from you."

Link was silent.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

The Hero of Time stared up at the ceiling, listening to the cawing of night birds outside and the soft sound of Malon's breathing just a few feet away. He lay in a bed next to Malon's, thinking too much to go to sleep. Sleep had already taken the rancher boy.

**What the Hell!**

_**Sister! Watch your language!**_

**But that whole story _can't_ be right!**

_Din has a point Farore, there is no way the history could have been changed that much…_

_**But she doesn't have to swear!**_

"Excuse me." Link whispered, "You mean that tale was news to you as well?"

**Well, duh!**

"But you're Goddesses!"

_**That doesn't mean we can see a past that doesn't exist.**_

**Yeah! If we could see every alternative past that was ever created by anything we would… Well, we'd be very confused.**

**_But we can usually feel if it is in a real time stream… but this one doesn't feel like that…_**

_That would be because it is not._

_**Huh?**_

_If that history was created by the spell then Dark Link would have been changed in a completely different way, and his memories were not altered, neither were Ruto's_

"What are you saying?"

_The curse._

"You mean the curse planted that history into everyone's mind?"

_Yes._

_**But the two of them seem out of its reach.**_

**Maybe the curse doesn't spread well without contact.**

"What about Dark Link, he was at the castle…."

_I don't believe the curse will affect him._

**Huh?**

_He has always been able to detect evil easily, and knowing that it is there would make it easier for him to fight it. And I am certain that him being a creature of shadow would make it more difficult for the curse to take a hold of him._

"You three don't seem to know much more about what's going on here than I do. I thought Goddesses were supposed to know everything."

**We do know one more thing than you do.**

Din's voice was smug.

"And what would that be…."

**Ruto and Dark Link are in a cave in the mountains.**

"What!" Link bolted upright, "Why didn't you tell me this before! Where in the mountains?"

_We are not going to tell you at this time. So lay back down._

_**You need your rest!**_

"No! I have to find her!"

Suddenly the boy felt something push him back down onto his pillow. Nayru's calm voice seemed very close.

_Do you really wish to find out what in this changed world lurks after sundown?_

Link thought for a moment then relaxed, shaking his head, "You're right."

_Get some rest._

**Tomorrow should prove to be interesting!**

And with that the Hero of Time closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep, dream-laden sleep.

* * *

Opia: Ehehehehehe... This chapter was fun to write! 

Cari: -suddenly appears- Excuse me! What the heck happened here!

Opia: -sweatdrop- Umm... Imagination?

Cari: Oh... Okay... -goes back to her vacation-

Opia: Review please!. :D


	8. Dreams

Opia: Hey everybody! New chapterness! I'm trying to update more now, since it's almost summer and all. Orb of Bannon has another chapter on the way and I'm also working on the next chapter for this one. If you haven't noticed I'm concentrating my energies on these two. Trying to do the others at this time will probably drive me insane, though I'm writing others I'm considering on eventually putting up.

Cari: But anyway...

Opia: Enjoy the chapter!

Cari: And just so you remember:

**Din talking**  
_**Farore talking**_  
_Nayru talking_

Also: uncentered italics are thoughts, not Nayru. (just clearing it up)

* * *

Ruto shivered, the already cool cave have become even colder during the night and even though the bright beams of the morning sun fell on her face the chill still lingered. The light blinded her as she blinked sleepily and she rolled onto her other side, clutching the blanket close to her. 

Blanket?

The former Zora sat up; a slightly ratty but warm blanket was draped over her. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around the cave, finding a wooden bowl filled with some sort of soup near her. Next to it was a plate with some bread and a cup filled with water. She wasn't very hungry, but the princess felt it would be rude not to eat some of it so she dipped the bread into the soup and munched away. It didn't taste too bad. When she had had her fill she took the cup and stood up, sipping at the surprisingly clear water. A cold breeze flew in through the cave entrance, making Ruto wrap the blanket tightly around her.

The cave was desolate, not a sign of her captor anywhere, nor any living thing really. Quietly Ruto walked out onto the very small ledge outside the cave. Clouds clung low to the mountains, hiding the ground from view. Out there only the wind could be heard with the lone cry of a solitary eagle soaring in the heavens. The sky was a deep, clear blue, with not a single cloud obscuring its expanse at that altitude. Ruto sighed, it was a beautiful sight, she only wished Link could be there to see it.

Something shifted at the corner of her vision and she turned to see Dark Link perched on a rocky outcrop, the wind tugging at his hair, robe, and feathers. He looked so majestic. Just sitting there staring off into space as if time and the world had no meaning.

_What am I thinking?_ Ruto thought to herself, _Of course time and the world has no meaning to him, time does not affect him and he couldn't less if the world went to hell. A heartless creature, that's all he is… a heartless—_

She blinked in surprise as the girl realized Dark Link had noticed her presence. Their gazes locked. A few moments of silence passed. Ruto looked away and backed into the cave, her heart was racing.

_He's a heartless creature… a cruel, unfeeling monster…_

Throwing off the blanket and tossing it and the cup across the cave, the princess ran farther in and found a small nook, where she curled up with her knees close to her chest.

_Heartless… monster… just a… heartles_s..., Tears formed in her eyes, _Oh link! Please find me quickly!_

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

"NOOO!"

A young Link, about ten, beat his fists on the solid stone door. He had been at it for hours and his hands were raw and bleeding from the poundings.

"Let me out! Let me out! You can't keep me in here!"

Tears flowing down his cheeks, the boy slumped down onto the cold floor and hugged his knees close. The room was dim, the only light coming from a small window high above that was paned with thick glass. Strewn around him were swords, arrows, and other weapons and various targets and stands for practice. These items didn't interest him, he hated fighting, he couldn't understand why he was being treated this way. He thought Zelda was his friend. The soft glitter of the triangle on his hand caught his eye.

"This is all because of this stupid mark!" Link ferociously scratched at it, only causing the cuts on his hand to open more, "Everything would great if this was gone!"

Standing up, Link backed up and examined the door to his prison. High above his head the three sacred triangles were intricately carved into the stone. Power, Wisdom, Courage. As he stared at these symbols a feeling boiled inside of him. Using every last scrap of energy, the boy screeched at the top of his lungs.

"I hate you!"

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Silence… the room was completely silent… so silent it hurt Link's ears. He sat with his back against the wall, staring up at the light streaming in from the little window.

It had been a while since he had been locked up in this stone tomb. He felt it must have been a year, but he had lost count of the days long before. All he did was sit there, only moving to get the food that mysteriously appears while he's sleeping. The boy had given up trying to stay awake to see who brings this food, nothing came if he was awake.

Watching the dust motes glow in the sunlight he could almost feel his brain deteriorating. With a frustrated grunt he jumped up.

"I can't stand it anymore!"

Link rammed into the stone door; clawing, pounding, and just plain thrashing his body around in a desperate attempt to get free. When that didn't work he staggered back and grabbed a knife.

"You want me because of my triforce right!"

He hacked and slashed at the symbol etched into his skin. Soon the flesh of his hand was so torn the triangle was impossible to see, not to mention covered in blood. Link waved his maimed hand wildly at the door.

"Look! No mark! I'm not the boy you need!" he screamed at the stone, a red light in his eyes.

Silence returned to the chamber. No answer came from the solid doors, Link didn't really expect one. Swiftly, he turned and threw the knife. It imbedded itself into a target's soft wood. He blinked, that actually felt kinda good. Picking up a sword that lay beside him he attacked the target with all his rage. One by one the wooden targets fell as he made his way across the room.

Lashing out, the last one splintered and clattered to the floor. A wave of exhaustion fell over Link and he sank to the floor, letting go of the sword's bloodied handle. He surveyed the destruction around him, letting out a deep, sorrowful sigh. In the quiet that followed the boy's mind wandered to the only person who had ever cared about him. His vision blurred with tears.

"Saria… I'm sorry…."

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Link's eyes shot open. Light from the large open window filtered in through the thin glass. He sat up and shivered.

**Have a good sleep?**

"No," He said, his voice gravelly.

**Not surprised.**

_It seems the curse is trying everything to affect you._

"Huh?" Link rubbed his eyes.

_Apparently the curse has given up trying to directly change you, so it has resorted to causing you to dream of what were going to be your memories._

Link threw off the covers and got out of bed. He noticed the bed next to him was empty and already made, Malon had awakened a while ago.

"You going to tell me where Ruto is?"

_Not right not._

**Let's leave the ranch first.**

Slowly he made the bed, he didn't want to be a rude guest.

"Where's Farore, she's been quiet," He said.

**Busy.**

_She will not be with us for a while._

"Okay…."

A knock came from the door. It opened and Malon popped his head in. He smiled as he saw Link.

"Oh good, you're awake!"

"Yeah?" Link answered, picking up his gear.

"Breakfast's ready."

"I'll be right down."

Malon closed the door. Link listened as his footsteps disappeared down the stairs. He sighed.

"I wish all of this was a dream as well."

**Don't we all…**

Link secured the shield on his back and left the room. Malon looked up from setting the table as Link descended the stairs. The ranch boy's smile disappeared as he saw Link's traveling gear.

"I see you're leaving," He said, turning back to the table and getting the food, "How stupid of me, of course you're leaving… you have to. My father and Ingo will be back today…."

There was something strange in Malon's voice. Link sat down heavily in one of the chairs. Malon turned to him, smiling.

"It's funny. My father told me not to hang out with strange boys like you. Said you'd get me in trouble or hurt me someday…" he laughed half-heartedly, "I guess he was right, but I don't care. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up at our doorstep," Carefully he scrapped some eggs onto Link's plate, "How many sausages would you like?"

Link looked at his plate, "Eggs? How do you get them from the cuccos?"

"Um… with a little difficulty, but cucco eggs are very nutritious…."

Malon turned away, rolling his sleeve down, but Link caught a glimpse of blood on his hand. Link grabbed it and carefully pushed back the fabric.

"No," Malon protested, but failed to escape from the hero's grip.

Link's eyes widened. Cuts crisscrossed the boy's arm. They weren't terribly bloody cuts, but the looked painful. Thin white lines covered most of his lower arm, small scars formed from frequent abuse.

"Malon," Link said.

The ranch boy pulled his arm from Link's grasp, "They're nothing, the cuccos just woke up while I was collecting eggs. I'm such a klutz, I have to be quieter."

"Heh, and I thought cuccos were mean to me," Link muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Malon asked, bandaging his arm.

"Nothing. I never realized how difficult working on this ranch could be."

"Oh, okay.."

Link smiled, "And two sausages would be great, thanks."

Malon smiled back, "Sure!"

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

"I wish I could give you more for your journey," Malon handed Link a large pack full of food and drink, "but any more and Father will become suspicious."

Link took the pack and slung it over his shoulder, "Don't worry, this is plenty."

Malon's eyes wandered nervously to the entrance of the ranch and back to Link. Hesitating at first, he bolted down to the corral, yelling "I'll be right back!" over his shoulder. A few moments later he came back, leading a young stallion by the reigns. The horse was a dark gray, its black mane and tail well groomed. A lone white spot framed one of the horse's shining gold eyes.

Malon stroked its snout, "His name is Mikel. I've taken care of him ever since I found him out on the field with a broken leg. He can out run that wild demon Epona any day."

"Won't your father notice if _he_ goes missing?" Link ran a hand down Mikel's neck, "He's such a beautiful horse."

"This boy's wild at heart, " Malon smiled, "I can always say he… jumped the fence."

Link laughed, "Of course!"

Suddenly the hero found himself in a tight embrace. Malon's head rested on his chest.

"You take care out there, "He whispered.

Now, Malon used to do this all the time when he left, but considering the circumstances… Link felt very awkward.

"Y-you know me," Link said, his typical response.

Malon let him go and backed away, blushing furiously. Smiling, he fled back into the safety of the ranch house.

_I see the curse could not change that child's affections for you._

**How cute!**

"Yeah…," Link grumbled as he mounted Mikel, "'Cute'…."

**Oh come on! You should be flattered!**

Mikel started for the entrance to the ranch.

**Oh… wait… I forgot… You're scared of love.**

Her voice mocked him, but Link ignored her and rode on. The gates were open, probably by Malon earlier in the day. A weight seemed to plop down behind Link, Mikel grunted irritably but did nothing more about the sudden load.

**Now, onward to save the one you love!**

"The one I—?" Link blinked, "No! We're just friends!"

**Sure you are, that's why you're blushing.**

The blush that once was pretty well concealed grew darker.

_That is enough Din._

**Awww…**

"S-so," Link cleared his throat, "Where's Ruto?"

**In a mountain range past the desert.**

"Past the–? Great…" He groaned, "How am I supposed to get passed the Gerudos? I'm sure they're the least happiest with me."

_Leave that to us when we get there._

Suddenly, Link felt another presence appear.

_**I'm back.**_

**Find anything?**

_**Not really. The curse is keeping itself well hidden from detection, though from what I can tell it's stopped spreading.**_

_Well that is good at least._

_**I'm still worried, we don't quite know the nature of this curse. We know it affects the peoples of Hyrule, but how many animals will it affect? Can it affect monsters? Plants? What if it can affect the land itself!**_

Her voice was becoming hysterical.

**Farore, shut up! Jeeze, you're such a worrywart!**

_She has every right to be worried._

**Pfft, whatever. Let's just get moving.**

With a sharp kick to the ribs Mikel whinnied and bolted across the grass covered hills.

* * *

Opia: Now I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed! 

Cari: -Passes out Legend of Zelda plushies-

Opia: And I have nothing else specific to say to anyone at the moment... well, except: Hey Psie! Haven't heard from you in a while! Love the new name by the way!

Cari: Review if you wish.


	9. A Shadow In Question

Opia: Ooooookay... That took a lot longer than planned. Well, I forgot to mention earlier that I was going to disappear for about a week... then I got wrapped up in a rental videogame... _then_ I realized that this chapter had to be a bit longer than planned at first for artistic purposes in the next chapter, which meant I had to actually write the rest of the chapter... and lastly I went camping the last two days...

Cari: And_ that_ is why this chapter is late.

Opia: I'm starting to thing my promises are worth nil...

Cari: Don't get depressed now, you have a story to write!

Opia: Alright... I hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

Ruto was crying; she had been curled up in the same niche for hours. Leaning against the large boulder, Dark Link watched as the girl's shoulders shook with the force of her sobs. He sighed heavily. 

"Hey," He called over to her.

Her sobs didn't falter.

"Princess." He said a little louder.

Still no reaction.

"Princess!" His shout made Ruto jump, "I'm talking to you!"

"What?" She yelled back, looking at him with her tear-stained eyes.

"Get up, we're leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Yes, now come on!"

Ruto shakily got up to her feet. She eyed the shadow suspiciously.

"Where?"

"Zora's Domain if you must know."

"What?" Her voice was filled with surprise, "Y-you're taking me home?"

"Not exactly princess," Dark Link grabbed her wrist and drew her away from the crevice, "You're going to lead me to where you found that book."

"But-but I don't want to perform the counter-spell, you don't need the book."

The shadow's face was inches away from her's.

"Things change. I'm not going to risk you being forced or changing your mind. I'll destroy the book if I have to," He turned his back to her, "Wrap your arms around my neck. It's a long journey and I don't feel like carrying you in my arms the whole way. And don't even try to choke me. You do, and we both have a nice long fall."

Tentatively Ruto reached up and placed her arms around his neck. She let out a yelp as he hoisted her up and held her legs as if he were giving her a piggyback ride. A cool breeze caught her hair as Dark Link walked out onto the ledge. Large, black wings unfurled and he leapt off the edge. She screamed as they plummeted downwards. After a few moments Dark Link leveled out and steadied himself.

"You can open your eyes now," He said.

Ruto, whose eyes had been shut tight the entire time, slowly opened them. She was greeted by a swiftly passing landscape of small mountains and valleys. Far below she could see the small black speck that was their shadow. The air rushed passed them, causing their hair and clothes flutter in the wind. Dark Link's long tresses flew into her face and she tried to shift to avoid getting a mouthful of hair.

"Don't squirm," Dark Link yelled over the wind, "It's difficult to fly as it is!"

The princess became aware of the powerful wings on either side of her. She was just skinny enough to not really hinder their movement, but she could still feel them press her sides as they beat.

"This is amazing!" She yelled, "I wish the spell gave _me_ wings. No wonder you don't want to turn back to normal, I wouldn't!"

As the mountains below them fell away and the endless expanse of sand replaced the landscape, although Ruto didn't see it, Dark Link smiled.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

"I can't believe it."

Link stood well hidden behind the cliff wall that bordered the path to the Gerudo Valley. Mikel neighed softly beside him. The opposite side of the river was crowded with Gerudo warriors; Link counted about twenty.

"I've never seen such heavy forces, and this is outside the fortress!"

_It seems they have recruited more members._

**Look! Not all of them are Gerudo!**

Din was right, many of the women were Hyrulean, there were even a few Zora!

"I never thought I'd see the day when I saw a Zora willingly wear clothes."

_**What about King Zora?**_

"He's a strange Zora, so he's excused."

**If he weren't Ruto's father I'd think he was a whole different species.**

_Din…_

**What!**

"So…," Link said, "How am I going to get through?"

**_Well, I would say to use the Requiem of Spirit… but with this tight guard who knows how overrun the temple it._**

**I'll go check!**

Link felt a presence disappear. The four of them were silent, patiently waiting for Din's return. A few minutes had passed when Din's voice appeared again.

**It's safe to go!**

"Really?" Link asked, surprised, "Nobody's there?"

**Well, there _is_ one person waiting for you, but I've already spoken to her and she promises she won't kill you when you appear!**

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel a whole lot better…" Link turned to his horse, "Stay here okay? But don't let them catch you."

The horse snorted his understanding. Link took out his ocarina and played the sweet notes that would teleport him to the Spirit temple. Sparkles spun around him and the world seemed to melt away. Instantly it was replaced by the surroundings of Desert Colossus. The Temple loomed a little ways away. A small figure was running towards him.

"Link! Hey Link!" Nabooru ran up to him.

Link blinked, he could have sworn that she used to be taller than him, and a little older, but Nabooru looked quite young, a little younger than him in fact. She grinned.

"It's been so long! I thought I'd never see you around here again!"

"Hi?" Link waved, confused at the changes in the Spirit Sage.

Nabooru put her hands on her hips and looked him straight in the eye, "What're you staring at me like that for? You're acting like you've never seen the youngest SAGE before."

"What?"

"Youngest SAGE," The young Gerudo blinked, "You know, _SAGE_, Secret Alliance of Guileless Epics?"

Link wearily sat down and sighed, "Sorry, I've been through a lot lately. Explain this 'SAGE', please?"

Nabooru looked at the Hero strangely, but laughed after a moment, "Okay, you always did like playing games," She sat down opposite from him, "The alliance was created back when I was about… um… 5 I think. You were about 10 if I remember correctly…."

_That explains why she looks so young_, Link thought.

"Our late leader Rauru, may he rest in peace, founded it because he was tired of hearing all the lies and propaganda filtered by the government. He was a temple keeper, so he called together all the other keepers and they agreed to join. That's how I got in, after my mom died I took over her duties as the keeper of the Spirit Temple. Anyway, the alliance prides itself in always knowing the true facts of an event, like a war or political struggle. This is pretty easy because our members are from every race and nearly every social level, so we get to see every side of a matter and pick out the truths from the junk. All the time Lord Ganondorf, Goddesses bless his soul, rallied the kingdoms against the Royals two of our members were truly invaluable, Lady Impa and Miss Saria. I mean, if they weren't a part of us we would have thought of you as a murderer like everyone else!"

"How…" Link interjected, "How is Saria?"

Nabooru blinked, "Oh, yeah! You haven't seen her in, like, forever have you? She's doing fine, I'll tell her you asked about her when I see her next, she'll be happy to know you're okay."

Link watched the ground as a gust of wind tossed the stray sand into the air.

"No," He said, "That's okay, I have this feeling I'll see her before this nightmare's over anyway."

Strange laughter made Link look up at the young Gerudo. Her eyes were glazed over and her mouth curled into a twisted, cruel smile.

"_It will never be over_," The girl's voice was gravely and hollow, sending shivers up Link's spine, "_You cannot fix what has been too drastically altered. This land is mine now. The nightmare is no dream anymore._"

She blinked, her eyes regaining their natural shine. Groaning, she massaged her temples.

"Ugh, headache… ow," Wincing, Nabooru looked up at Link. She paused as she saw the look on his face, "Something wrong?"

"Wa-uh-no!" Link stammered.

"Okay," Nabooru got up and stretched, "Sooo, what brings you here anyway?"

"I'm off to the mountains."

"Oh, wow. Really?" She gazed off at the mountains beyond the sand, "You crazy or something? No one's ever traveled beyond Desert Colossus…."

"It will be a perilous journey, but you are used to that, aren't you Link?" Said a voice behind them.

Nabooru and Link whirled around to face the approaching figure. As it became visible through the sand in the air Nabooru smiled and waved.

"Lady Impa!"

Impa smiled at the enthusiastic girl. Her shiekah armor had been almost completely replaced by Hyrulean guard-wear, only her chest-plate remained. A sword rested at her side.

"How many times do I have to tell you, child? If you are going to call me by a title then use my real one. It's _General_ Impa, I'm no Lady."

Nabooru stuck out her tongue, "Whatever!"

Impa laughed and ruffled the girl's hair before turning to Link, "How are you young man? I haven't seen you since the first time you managed to break out of the castle."

"Um… ah," Link blinked, "H-hello, ah… General, huh? Uh… I'm… fine…."

Nabooru tugged on Impa's armor and leaned up to whisper in the Shiekah's ear.

"He's acting kinda odd," She said, "I think he has amnesia or somethin'."

Impa nodded in understanding and smiled at Link, "Just to refresh your memory: I'm Impa, General of the Hyrulean army and keeper of the Shadow Temple. I monitored you during those long, hard seven years."

"You're the one who gave me food?" Link asked, his dreams coming back to him.

"Yes, and healed your wounds."

"But… why are you here?"

"Oh, the Gerudo people know I mean them no harm. They know I support their cause and they know why I must keep my army rank, so I move freely in these lands."

"Hmm…."

"Hey Link," Naborru balanced on a random rock, "Why are you going to the mountains?"

"To save a dear friend."

"From what?"

"From Dar—"

A shadow zoomed across the landscape. Link looked up, but could not see the shadow's source.

**Link! That was Dark Link and Ruto!**

Link sighed, "From that…"

Nabooru watched the retreating shadow, "Ooooooohhhh."

Something nagged at the back of Link's mind, something he could not decipher. But that something had to do with the swiftly disappearing patch of darkness.

"Guys?"

"Hm?" Both Impa and Nabooru looked at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," The young Gerudo said.

"What… does the name Dark Link mean to you?"

The two SAGEs froze visibly. They stared at him, a strange, frightful yet sad look in their eyes.

**Oh, us. What now?**

**_Din! This is not the time to say our names in vain._**

_Silence!_

Impa stepped closer and kneeled down so her face was level with his.

"Link," She said quietly, "give me your hand."

Link lifted one of his hands but Impa shook her head.

"No. The other one Link. The one that caused you so much trouble."

"Oh," Link gave her the hand with the triforce on it.

Impa removed the gauntlet and displayed the hand for all to see. Link yelped in surprise.

"B-but… but, h-h-how!"

On his hand only half a triforce glittered.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

"How much longer until we find the chamber?"

Ruto stood at a fork in the tunnel, thinking hard, "I'm not sure… It's down here somewhere though," She looked at Dark Link with a side-long glance, "You didn't have to kill those guards."

The shadow flicked some of the blood off his hands in an 'I don't really care' sort of way. Ruto sighed and went down one of the tunnels. After a while of exploring and backtracking a familiar door loomed up ahead.

"There it is!" She said, running up to reach for the handle, "I told you we'd find—"

"Hold it right there!"

The two of them turned to face a small group of Zora warriors. Dark Link smirked and, with a flash of his sword, attacked them. Their screams echoed in the stone hallways. As soon as the last one fell more Zora poured in. Dark Link continued his rampage without faltering while Ruto cowered near the door. She had never seen so many of her people with such fury in their eyes. Each fallen soldier was replaced by three more and soon the shadow was overwhelmed. He and Ruto were bound in chains and dragged off, Dark Link getting beaten each time he struggled.

In the throne room King Zora glared down at the two intruders thrown at his feet. His eyes his eyes filled with hate as he examined Dark Link, who was growling at the soldiers to stay away from him.

"Ha!" The large Zora bellowed, "I knew those pathetic Hyrulean Royals didn't have the courage to finish you off! And you have the gall to show your face in my kingdom after what you have done!"

Dark Link glared up at the overweight king, "What in the name of the three goddesses are you talking about?"

King Zora turned red with anger, "Don't play with me Link! You have been charged with two murders and you have just slaughtered a battalion's worth of my men!"

"I AM NOT LI–AAAAAHH!" Dark Link's eyes grew wide as pain exploded inside his head; he doubled over.

Images flashed in his mind: a knife, the triforce, blood, a full moon, the flash of a sword, a face he could not make out. As these images faded the pain in his head fell away, but his hand throbbed. His hands were bound behind his back so he couldn't see the source of his discomfort. He blinked a few times and shook his head.

_What the hell?_

King Zora continued, "Now that you are in my custody you shall have a swift execution. First thing tomorrow morning!"

"What!" Ruto stood up, "But-but… Father! It's me, Ruto! This is all just a misunderstanding!"

The King's vengeful eyes fell on the girl, making her cringe in fear, "Ruto! How dare you try to impersonate my daughter only five days after her passing! You are not even a Zora!" He jabbed an accusing finger in her direction, "For that you will join Link at the execution block!"

"F-father!" Ruto's voice was shrill with fear.

"Take them away!"

The girl was stunned. She was silent as the Zora soldiers roughly pushed her and Dark Link towards the dungeons. Dark Link seemed sedated; he barely resisted at all. Soon they were thrown into a circular chamber, its only light filtering down from a high up window.

Ruto stared numbly at the door as the soldiers slammed it in her face. She slumped down with her back against the wall, sighing heavily. This just didn't seem real. What had just happened? Her father had said such strange things. Link a murderer? She was dead? But she was right here. The girl closed her eyes tight; hoping this was all a dream. But when she opened her eyes nothing had changed: dim light, slightly damp walls, rats poking their heads out of cracks in the stones, Dark Link shaking on the other side of the room…

Dark Link shaking?

She looked at him closely. The shadow had backed up against the wall as if he wished to melt into the rock. He was indeed shaking, though he was obviously trying to hide it.

"Claustrophobic?" Ruto inquired quietly.

Dark Link's shimmering eyes glared furiously at her, she had to force herself from cringing.

"No," He growled as he felt his heart beat faster and faster, his breath swifter.

An unknown panic was rising up inside of him. He couldn't understand why, he had no reason to worry about tomorrow. It's not like he could die… right? Things had changed since the Transformation. He could feel the wind on his face, feel the roughness of the rocks and the warmth of the sun. In all of his existence he had never felt so… solid. And now the pain in his hand wouldn't go away, he could feel himself breathe laboriously, and he could feel the beating of his heart. He didn't even know he had a heart.

What did the spell do to him other than change his appearance?

He shifted his wings as best he could; they were starting to ache from being bound so tightly together. The shadow tried to swallow but couldn't, he was too scared.

Scared of _what_!

Dark Link swore to himself, why was he acting like this? There was nothing to fear. He was just locked in a dungeon…

_Locked._

He'll be out in the morning…

_Trapped._

Those stupid Zora won't know what hit them…

_Can't get out._

And if the girl dies it's no skin off his nose…

_No!_

It'll only be a few hours…

_I can't!_

He just…

_I need to get out!_

Needs—

_GET ME OUT OF HERE!_

Ruto jumped a foot in the air as Dark link snapped and ran at the door, ramming into it with all his might.

"Let me out!" He screamed, "Let me out! You can't keep me in here!"

Those strangely familiar words echoed in the shadow's ears as he paused and stepped back. A great exhaustion fell over him and he collapsed, causing Ruto to cry out. He didn't hear her, for he was lost in the oblivion of unconsciousness before he hit the ground.

_I can't… take it… anymore…

* * *

_Opia: Arg! I need sleep... 

Cari: That's what you get from staying up until 3 in the morning and waking up at 7.

Opia: I don't care! Oh, yeah... If anyone here also reads Orb of Bannon, the next chapter is having some technical difficulties and I will get it up as soon as I can.

Cari: Please review!_  
_


	10. Two Souls, One Being

Opia: Okay... I am _sooooooooooooooo_ sorry for the -looks at the last time she updated and gringes- almost 2 months of no update... At first I was just busy, doing a lot of stuff with my youthgroup. And then after that... well... I got into a sort of writing slump. I didn't write a word in my stories and I sure couldn't bring myself to type any of the existing chapters. But that seems to have gone away now... I hope. I would have had this up sooner, but I was distracted.

Cari: You mean you were playing the FinalFantasy X game you got for your birthday?

Opia: Yeah, yeah, whatever. On with the chapter...

Cari: Oh wait! Just for your information, there are no Goddesses speaking in this chapter. So the italic centered text is not Nayru, it just looks like that for show. Yep.

* * *

"Still no fairy I see," Mido sneered. 

"Shut up Mido," Link glared back.

The Kokiri bully pushed him roughly, "Don't act so high and mighty. You're the only orphan here without a fairy, " He tapped the fairy shaped mark under his eye, "Can't be a Kokiri without a fairy!"

"The great tree hasn't deemed me worthy yet."

"And it never will, freak."

"Mido, lay off," Saria walked over to the two children, "Wanna play with me Link?"

"Sure…."

They walked off, leaving Mido to snicker with his posse. Picking up some rocks the two of them went over to Link's tree house and began to color on the roots.

"Don't listen to him Link," Saria said, "You'll get yours in time."

Link hacked at the bark with his rock, "But Saria, I've performed the ritual eight times. I don't think I'll ever get a vision."

Saria sighed, "Do you think you did something wrong?"

"No! I gave the offering, I climbed to the tallest branch, I picked the deku nut, I drank its milk and chewed the flesh… I didn't mess up once, but I still just ended up watching the clouds go by!"

"Hmm…" Saria put down her rock, "Maybe the Tree wishes for you to have another purpose."

"But… I want to be a Kokiri…."

"… I know…."

They sat there in silence, neither one really wanting to draw anymore. Link turned to Saria.

"What did you see in your vision?"

"What did I see?" She looked at him, "I… I saw a family. I guess it was my family because there was a man, a woman, and me. We were happy…."

Link smiled, "Anything else?"

"Yeah. Suddenly I was grown up. I had a child and a man next to me." She closed her eyes; "Do you know who that man was?"

"Who?"

"You."

"What?" Link's eyes widened in surprise, "A-are you sure? But… But I hadn't found this place when you took the ritual!"

"I know…."

Link thought about this for a moment then spoke up again.

"Do you… remember your parents?"

"I have one memory, but it is fuzzy and I cannot make out their faces."

"You're lucky. I can't remember mine at all."

"I bet your mom was beautiful."

"_I_ bet she was a five rupee whore!" Mido yelled from a distance.

Link grew tense with anger. Saria placed a hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him.

Mido continued, "And I bet your mom slept with so many guys she had no idea who your father was!"

Saria gasped as Link's eyes flashed red. She shot up and whirled around urgently to Mido.

"Run Mido!" She screamed, "It's happening again!"

Fear filled Mido's eyes at the sound of those words. Link slowly rose to his feet.

"Run!" Saria turned back to Link and grabbed his arm, "Please! Please don't hurt him! He didn't really mean—"

Link smacked her away, glaring at her with intensely hot, fiery red eyes. Mido saw this and ran with all his might, but Link was faster. He tackled the bully to the ground and rained down upon him with a flurry of punches and kicks.

"My mother was not a whore!" He shouted, his voice much harsher than before.

A ring of children had formed around them, all too scared to do anything about it. Saria begged Link to stop his attack but he did not falter. The green-haired girl turned to the children around her.

"Stop him! We have to stop him! He'll kill Mido if he keeps this up!"

That seemed to snap the other Kokiri out of their frightened daze and they leapt onto Link, pulling him away from the now bloody Mido.

"Let go of me!" Link growled, clawing at them and struggling in their grasp.

Saria hugged him tightly. He froze.

"Link," She cooed, "Snap out of it…."

The boy blinked a few times, his eyes turning back to their usual blue.

"W-wha?" He looked about him, startled at how many Kokiri had gathered, "What… What happened?"

"You went 'dark' again," Saria said softly.

Link's eyes shot over to Mido, who was being helped up by some of his friends. The boy's eyes grew wide in horror as he saw Mido's condition.

"No," He backed away from Saria, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't… I didn't mean to!"

He ran. Away from Saria, from the other children, from the boy he might have killed. He ran far, far into the woods where an old ruin lay. Collapsing onto the stone platform in the middle of the forest clearing he cried.

"Link?" Saria's voice cut through the quiet forest as she approached the sobbing boy. When he didn't respond she sat down and wrapped her arms around his shaking shoulders, "They know it's not your fault…" She whispered, "They don't blame you."

"I-I know," Link wipe the tears from his eyes, "I just keep thinking it will go away… if I could become a Kokiri."

Saria sighed, "I don't know if the great tree has that power."

"Do you… Do you think I could fake it? Pretend I had a vision? Then maybe Mido won't provoke—"

"That's impossible Link, you know it is," The girl touched the bluish-purple fairy-shaped mark under her eye," The mark comes with the vision. No vision, no mark, no Kokiri," She watched as Link's face grew sadder, "You know what Link… you do have a mark."

Link's head shot up, "Huh?"

His hand reached up to touch the skin under his eye, but Saria stopped it.

"No Link," Her fingertips brushed the back of his left hand, "The triangle."

"Oh," Link said, disappointed.

"Look, look at where we're sitting. There are three triangles etched into the stone. I once heard this place was a sacred temple; those triangles must mean something important. You triangle is the same color, that must mean it's important too!" Saria smiled, "It may turn out your life will be more significant than any of us 'Kokiri'. You don't need a silly old mark."

Link smiled weakly back, "Thanks."

She kissed him on the cheek, "No problem."

"Saria! Saria!" A blond Kokiri girl ran up, "Some men and a huuuuge lady with silver hair are at the village, they want to speak with Link!"

Saria and Link looked at each other, surprised, and ran back with the girl towards their home.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

_I told the King giving you magical weapons was a bad idea._

_But he didn't listen._

.:':..:':.

Link, now fifteen, stood ready. In one hand was a simple shield. In the other a sword emanating a shimmering blue light. It grew brighter with each passing second until, finally, it reached its peak power. With a yell Link spun rapidly, sending out a wave of blue energy out in all directions. He stopped gracefully as the armada of wooded polls encircling him fell to the ground, sliced clean through. Link was breathing hard, but his eyes didn't show a hint of fatigue, the shining blue orbs were hard with anger and long pent up frustration.

They flashed red.

.:':..:':.

_If I had known of your…_

_condition…_

_I would have pressed the matter further…_

_but the damage was done._

.:':..:':.

Link stood in the middle of the chamber. Discarded weapons and splintered polls were strewn all around. He lifted up his left hand and examined the glittering symbol, his face was expressionless. It was night, and the light from the moon shone off a dagger as he lifted his other hand. Tilting his head up, Link pressed the blade to his throat. His whole body began to shake. After what seemed like eternity of no further movement he lowered the blade and hung his head.

He couldn't bring himself to do it. Death was the coward's way out, but he didn't have the courage to do even that. Link sighed and gazed at the curious markings running down the dagger's blade. He couldn't read it, but it was nice to look at. Turning his gaze to his other hand he saw the scar he had caused so many years ago, the one that split the Triforce in two. Anger flared up in his eyes once more and his grip on the dagger's handle tightened. Then with one quick swoop he ran the small blade through his hand, retracing the scar perfectly.

A bright light flashed and, with a yell, the young warrior fell into darkness.

.:':..:':.

_Such a strange thing,_

_two souls inhabiting one small boy's body._

_Maybe the Goddesses had this planned._

.:':..:':.

Red eyes blinked groggily open. As they focused they recognized the face laying still unconscious not even a foot away from them.

It was _his_.

The eyes' owner screamed, scrambling away from his body. Something tripped him and hurt as he fell on top of it. Black feathers filled his vision as he tried to roll off whatever was hurting. Wings, two big, black wings were sticking out of his back. The boy yelped in surprise and reached for a large sword beside him. He pulled it closer to look at his reflection and had to stop himself from screaming again.

His skin was dark, so dark it was almost black, and his hair was the color of the night sky, slightly longer than the body's lying a few feet away from him. His left hand felt wet and the boy looked at it. Blood trickled from the stab wound he had caused earlier but the right half of his Triforce was gone, the triangle ended at the cut.

"What… What's happened to me—"

The boy clapped a hand over his mouth. His voice was strangely wispy, but with a harsh undertone to it. Clearing his throat, he crawled over to what he had thought was his body. He reached out to touch Link's face.

_But… I'm Link._

His hand stopped, then retracted.

_No. That's Link, I… I'm not a part of him anymore. But then… who am I?_

He looked at his hands, so much darker than his counterpart's.

_Dark? Yes, that is who I am… Dark Link._

The sound of stone grinding against stone drew the boy's attention to the door; it was opening. Dark Link stood and stepped back into the shadows, using his wings for balance and cover.

Impa strode in, carrying food and a roll of bandages. She sighed as she saw Link's condition. Setting down the food, she proceeded to bandage the boy's hand. Dark Link shifted and Impa's head shot up. She gasped.

"Goddess!" She cried, "What on—?"

Dark Link's eyes glowed and he bolted out the door, moving as swift and as gracefully as the wind.

.:':..:':.

_I thought it might have been a figment of my imagination._

_But Lady Saria believed fully my tale of the shadow boy and told me many stories of your other half._

_Fate was strangely cruel to boy,_

_you were destined to meet him again._

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

The full moon hung high in the sky as Dark Link fled across the field, half running, half flying. He was hopelessly lost, nothing looked familiar. Originally he had thought of going back to the Kokiri, but quickly thought against it, they would never accept him, not as the monster he was now.

The boy tripped over a rock well hidden in night shadows and grass, sending him tumbling down a steep hill. A sickening snap and a wave of pain informed him one of his wings had broken. After he rolled to a stop Dark Link staggered to his feet, the pain and weight of his wing making it hard to move. He could see white bone shining in blood in-between his feathers. It dragged on the ground as he trudged onward, sending fire through his body with each step.

Soon the pain and blood loss began to take its toll on the boy. His vision blurred and spun, causing him to not notice a growing light up ahead. Dark Link collapsed, his strength gone. After a moment the sound of footsteps reached his ears and a large hand placed itself on his head.

"Well what do we have here?" A deep, kind voice said, "You remind me of a lost little bird who's fallen from his nest."

Dark Link looked up, his eyes focusing for a moment. A tall, redheaded man smiled warmly down at him. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around the boy and picked him up, being mindful of his wings.

"Let's get that wing looked at," The man said, "You look like you've been through a lot. Are you aware enough to grace me with a name young man?"

"D… Dark Link…" The boy groaned weakly.

"Wonderful. I am Ganondorf. You're in good hands now, don't you worry."

Tiredness washed over him and he fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

"Gan… on… dorf?"

* * *

Opia: Whoot. Review time! 

**Vladimir -** **_I love Dark Link, don't you? XD I'm happy I'm writing him moderately well, I try._  
****Dark Fire 23 and Child 0 - _Thanks._****  
****Alexander Vampiro - _Dang it what gave that away? XD Just kidding, it's pretty obvious. Friends? Hmmm... not quite what I was going for... I'll work on that..._**

Cari: Reviews are loved dearly!


	11. Cursed Stone

Opia: Oooookay... I think I took long enough? Sorry... I've just been so busy... Oh, and I found a little time issue while I was typing this. I made a mistake in chapter nine, it's fixed now though.

Cari: This chapter's a little longer to make up for how long it's been...

Opia: And so everyone doesn't get confused:

**Din**  
_ Nayru_  
_** Farore  
2 or more **_

_Thinking_  
**_Curse  
_**  
Opia: Jeeze... this would be so much easier if I could color text... XP

* * *

"No." 

"Link, be reasonable."

"I AM BEING REASONABLE! I'M NOT COMING OUT!"

Link was hiding just inside the Spirit Temple, just outside the other two's eyesight. Nabooru was sitting on the ground laughing hysterically and Link could hear Din laughing just as hard. Impa sighed and tried again.

"This is the only way we can get you out of the valley without being killed."

"Can't I just warp to the Forest Temple?" Link whined.

"No. Do you wish to leave your horse stranded?"

"… Maybe…."

_**You don't have a song to call him, remember?**_

Link could tell Farore was trying hard not to laugh.

_**You may need a fast getaway once we find Ruto.**_

"Yeah… I guess you're right…" He mumbled.

"What was that?" Impa called.

"… I'm coming…."

Link stepped out of the shadows, causing Nabooru to howl afresh. His blush was as bright red as the Gerudo outfit he now wore. This was comprised of a red tube top (padded to make him look a little busty), poofy red pants that tied around his ankles, and the red pointed Gerudo slippers Impa had just happened to bring with her. Impa had even forced him to wear the coordinating shades of lipstick and eyeshadow. His hair was moderately long, hanging a little farther than his chin, so it looked sort of feminine. Impa had to bite her lip to keep from chuckling as she looked over the disgruntled 'boy'.

"Not bad," She said, "Good thing you have a feminine build, it helps the illusion."

"H-hey!" Link shouted, face growing even redder.

Din and Nabooru broke out into more peals of laughter. Link glared. Looking at him thoughtfully, Impa extended a hand to the giggling girl behind her.

"Something's missing… Nabooru, do you have a veil?"

She gave the Shiekah a veil and Impa secured it over Link's nose and mouth.

"There, perfect. You're hair is really messy though."

Link was seething so much he didn't grace that comment with an answer.

**Oh Link!**

Din was gasping between laughs.

**You look lovely! Don't worry!**

Link growled.

_Calm down… It will not be for very long…_

_It better not_, he thought.

Impa pulled up the boy's hair into a loose bun and looked to Nabooru with a questioning eye. The girl stopped her howling long enough to shake her head. Then, smirking playfully, Impa quickly held Link's hair in pigtails. That got Farore chuckling along with Din and Nabooru's screeches.

"Hey!" Link jumped and batted the Sheikah's hands away, "Now you're just playing! Can we just get this over with?"

Impa smiled and threw a cloak over him, "We might as well. Come Nabooru."

Nabooru jumped up and followed the duo into the sand.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

"Walk more gracefully," Impa hisses, "Use your hips."

Link didn't dare grumble; they had reached the Gerudo's Fortress and were walking in the midst of hundreds of Gerudo warriors, all going about performing their daily tasks.

**Don't slip up now!**

Din giggled.

_**Quiet sister! You're not helping!**_

Link tried to keep himself from focusing on the very dangerous situation he was currently in, and there was a lot to think about. Impa's tale, the fact he only had half of the Triforce of Courage, it seemed he and Dark Link were more connected in this reality than the real one. Two parts of what originally was one… It made Link's head hurt just thinking about it.

"General Impa, Keeper Nabooru, you're back earlier than I expected," A rather important looking Gerudo walked up to them.

"Hey Frayle," Nabooru waved, "The spirits were pretty short and sweet today."

"I thought you said they always spoke in riddles."

"… The riddles were short and sweet."

Impa bowed her head slightly; "I need to get back to Hyrule Castle. I have employed a girl to escort me out of your territory," She gestured towards Link.

Frayle narrowed her eyes and looked the boy over. His muscles tensed ever so slightly. Sighing, the Gerudo shook her head and rubbed the sides of her temples.

"There are so many of us now I can't remember each face… I wish you a safe journey."

Link breathed out a sigh of relief as the group crossed the bridge.

"Can I have my clothes back now?" He hissed at Impa.

"Wait until we turn the corner."

Mikel snorted as the approached, seeming to give Link an odd look. Snatching his clothes out of Impa's hands Link dived behind the horse and got dressed.

"That was humiliating…" He muttered.

**But you make such a pretty girl!**

"Shut up!"

"Who are you talking to?" Nabooru peeked at him from over the horse, "That 'fairy' again?"

"No…."

"A new one then? Aw… and just when I thought your mind had become more stable…."

Link hefted himself up onto Mikel's saddle.

_Great…_ He thought, _what am I, a psychopath in this reality?_

_**No, just a poor, misguided soul with a tough childhood that left you scarred for life.**_

**There's a difference?**

"Link," Impa placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Be careful in Zora's domain, do not let them catch you."

"That seems to go with everywhere around here," Said Link.

Impa shook her head, "But these wounds are still fresh. Princess Ruto was murdered only 5 days ago, they blame you."

"R-Ruto–!" His eyes widened.

"But it was not your fault. Your other half committed the crime, but the king does not see the difference."

_**5 days ago?**_

**That was when Ruto cast the spell.**

Link nodded, "Right, I'll be careful."

"The Lake Hylia shortcut is well guarded, as well as the river. But there _is_ one hidden path you can take to bypass most of the security, the one in the Lost Woods. I've even heard the resistance has expanded its reach."

"The resistance?"

The Shiekah smiled, "You'll see when you get there."

"Good bye!" Nabooru grinned from ear to ear, "I hope you visit me soon!"

Link smirked and gave a short wave, "Let's go Mikel."

The horse whinnied and began to gallop off towards the other side of the valley.

**I wonder how much the woods have changed…**

_**Why don't you go check?**_

**I don't want to! Nayru, it's your turn to scout!**

An answer didn't come.

**Nayru?**

_**Sister? You've been very quiet lately.**_

… _I… I…_

… **Hey… Are you okay?**

… _**Nayru, what's wrong?**_

Their voices were getting very worried. Link slowed down on Mikel's pace.

"What's going on?" He asked.

_I… I don't… AUGH!_

A figure appeared in the air beside Link. From her size she seemed like a young girl, though her body was fully matured. Her skin looked like polished gold and her long sapphire hair curled down her back. All she wore was a simple slip only a few shades lighter than her hair. She fell to the ground, tumbling a few feet away.

_**NAYRU!**_

Two other girls like her appeared; one perched on the horse behind Link, the other hovering a few inched above. The one on Mikel wore a red slip, with her ruby hair tied back in a high ponytail. The last one was green, the front part of her wavy, shoulder-length emerald hair braided and tied back behind her head. Link stopped Mikel as the girls rushed forward to help the blue one.

"_Stop!_" The girl struggled into a sitting position, "_Do not touch me!_"

The other two recoiled.

"**But–!**" The red one protested.

"_No buts! It might spread to you if we make contact._"

"**_Spread–?_**" The green one squeaked and clasped her hands over her mouth, "**_Oh-Nayru! You-your legs!_**"

The goddess looked down sadly at her legs curled out to the side of her. Her skin was turning to stone, it was already spreading past her knees.

"**What's happening to you?**" Din's fiery red eyes widened in horror.

"_I believe this is the curse's doing… I am afraid I will not be able to continue on our quest._"

"**_D-don't say that!_**" Farore took a step closer, "**_We just have to stop it!_**"

"_No! It cannot be stopped! Anything you do may transfer the curse,_" The curse was crawling up her neck, "_You must… protect Link… Dark…_" It reached her mouth, "_is–_"

And just like that, the Goddess of Wisdom was gone. Her sisters collapsed onto the grass of the field.

"**_Nayru!_**" They sobbed.

Link sat silent on his horse, watching as the goddesses mourned the loss of their sister. Suddenly a pain like cold fire exploded in his skull. He cried out, falling off Mikel and causing Din and Farore to look up with a start.

"**No!**" Din cried, "**The barrier!**"

The hero didn't hear them run over to him, didn't see the form a circle around him, he was busy struggling in the cold, inky blackness that was threatening to drown him in its depths. Oblivion swirled around him as he seemed to fall further and further from reality. Beams of red and green reached down and entwined about him, lifting him up out of the darkness. Before he broke through a haunting voice boomed inside his head.

**_One down, two to go. You will be mine hero, and so will the ones you seek…_**

Link had to squint against the bright sun as he opened his eyes. He was laying on his back in the grass. Two worried faces hovered above him.

"**Link? Link, are you okay?**" One of them said.

"D-Din?" Link asked, his mind slightly foggy.

The goddesses sighed in relief.

"**_We almost lost you there,_**" Farore placed her hand on the boy's forehead.

"**Without Nayru's power the barrier collapsed, that must have been what the curse wanted…**" Din smiled weakly.

Groaning, Link sat up. An ache in his left hand made him look down. His eyes widened, there now was an ancient scar where the Triforce of Courage had been cut in half. Clenching his fist, he stood up.

"We have to hurry, you're both in danger," With a single, elegant leap Link was on Mikel's back, "The curse will try to do to you what it did to your sister."

They silently nodded, solemn as the full weight of the situation fell on their shoulders. Din floated up to sit behind Link as Farore chose to hover a little ways above. With a click of the tongue Mikel started forward once again, headed towards the thin, dark green line of the forest on the horizon.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

A dull throb deep in his head awoke Dark Link from his feverish slumber. He was propped up against the cold wall of the dungeon. His eyes snapped open, startling Ruto, who was only a foot away, looking concerned.

"What?" He snarled, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

She recoiled slightly, "Y-you passed out, I was worried–"

"Don't be," He snapped, standing up and stalking over to the other side of the chamber.

Lifting his hand to brush his long black hair out of his eyes he froze, staring at his unbound wrist. Dark Link turned and eyed Ruto curiously. Ruto lifted her arms revealing that her binds were gone as well.

"They didn't tie my arms well, my wrists slipped through with a little work," She explained with a smile, "You looked uncomfortable… so I undid your chains as well."

The shadow let out a low growl, "Only a fool is kind toward their enemies."

With a yell he whirled around and slammed his fist into the wall. The pain that raced up his arm made him wince. He glared at his hand as his blood began to trickle down the wall. An odd mark caught his attention. There on his right hand was part of a triangle, a long scar trailing down the back of his hand acting as one of the golden shape's sides. Blood red eyes widened, that wasn't there before. Images of his dream came back to him: the knife, the confinement, being one with Link.

_No! That's not who I am! _He thought, _I am a shadow created by Ganondorf, a shadow!_

He tried to recall those memories: His creation, his time in the Water Temple. But the more he tried the foggier they became. Sighing, he pulled his bloody fist from the wall.

_So that's why…_

Ever since he had gotten his wings Dark Link had felt a faint, foreboding presence in the air. He had wondered why the land felt different, why the link with his counterpart seemed to have weakened slightly.

_**So you think you've figured it out, eh?**_

The shadow jumped slightly and looked around the room, trying to find the source of the voice. All he got was a questioning glance from Ruto.

_**You must be getting rusty.**_

He glared at the wall, _Who are you?_

_**I will soon be your master.**_

_Over my dead body._

_**That can be arranged, dear shadow, you are not immortal anymore.**_

Dark Link growled

"Hey," Ruto called out to him, "Something wrong?"

"Be silent," He commanded.

_**Ah, such a charming girl. One of these days I'll thank her for setting me free.**_

"What?" Dark Link hissed.

The voice laughed.

Remember shadow, you will be mine. I have claimed myself a goddess, I can claim you just as easily.

Dark Link's eyes widened as the hideous laughter died away, "Goddess…" He breathed.

"Who _are_ you talking to?" Ruto crossed her arms.

"For Din's sake, shut up!" He all but screamed at her.

"You don't have to shout!" She yelled back at him.

With an aggravated sigh Dark Link turned back to the wall and pressed his forehead against the cold surface. Ruto looked up at the high, barred window and the swiftly darkening sky beyond. After a while the girl curled her legs up under her chin.

"It's getting dark…" She said.

No answer came.

"Do… Do you think we'll get out of this? Will we be okay?"

Ruto had to strain her ears to hear the barely audible reply that came after.

"I don't know…."

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

"Come on Mikel! We're almost there!"

The horse whinnied as he flew over the field. Close behind them Epona sped after them at a demon's pace, her eyes hungry for blood. Din had latched her arms around Link's waist for dear life, her wide eyes fixed on the gaining menace.

"**Faster, Link, faster!**" She squeaked, "**She's getting closer!**"

"I'm trying!" Link yelled at her, "Mikel's putting his all into it!"

The entrance to the forest was close, but not close enough. They weren't going to make it. Farore, who was flying as fast as she could above them, flew down and stopped in front of Epona.

"**Sister! What are you doing!**" Din screamed.

"**_Buying you time!_**" Spreading her arms wide, the goddess began to glow green.

This did not faze the cursed Epona, as she ran headfirst into the little goddess. There was a flash of light and the horse was repelled, throwing Farore back a little as well.

Din glanced at the swiftly approaching forest and back to her sister, "**That's good! We'll make it now! Come back!**"

Her eyes widened as Epona took a few steps back, a black aura forming around her, before charging at Farore once more. The goddess braced herself, but was flung back like a rag doll when the horse made contact.

"**Farore!**" Din leapt off Mikel a to catch her sister before speeding off towards the entrance.

As the group flew into the shelter of the trees they heard Epona let out a cry of rage, but she did not follow. Link sighed and slowed Mikel down.

"At least that stayed the same… She never did like the forest much…."

The rickety rope bridge creaked threateningly under Mikel's hooves. Din set Farore down behind Link.

"**You okay?**" She asked, worried.

Farore smiled, "_**I'm fine, just a little drained,**_" She turned to Link, "_**We'll be invisible once again while we're here, it's best if as few people see us as possible.**_"

"Of course," He said as they both disappeared from sight.

The setting sun bathed the forest in golden light as Mikel approached the end of the bridge. He snorted and stopped short.

"What's wrong Mikel?" Link looked before him to see what had caused the horse's sudden stop.

Two figures stood in the hollow trunk leading to the Kokiri village. They were tall and the shadows hid them from complete view. One of them took a step forward, not far enough to see his face, but enough for Link to notice the figure wore the clothes of a Kokiri.

"Dismount your horse," The figure demanded, "And keep your hands over your head where we can see them."

Link blinked, the voice sounded familiar. He leapt off Mikel and took a few steps forward, hands above his head like he was told. Both figures froze as they got a good look at him.

"Link?" The first figure stepped a little closer, revealing a boy about his age with tufts of red hair poking out of his small green cap and fell into his eyes, "You're alive?" There was a familiar hint of contempt in his voice.

"Mido?" Link uttered in surprise.

The other figure laughed, "Has it been that long? Well, not so much for me I guess."

Link froze at the sound of the other's voice, "I-It can't bee…" He whispered.

The figure ducked out of the shadows. A single red eye twinkled with mirth from underneath chin-length blond hair. There was no mistaking the bandages that hid the lower half of the figure's face.

"S-Shiek!"

* * *

Opia: Yay! I'm to the Lost Woods!. :B 

Cari: Now you have to write the next chapter...

Opia: ... I'm working on it... TT.TT

Cari: Reviewing feeds her creative flame, so please review.


	12. And Then There Was One

"Hey Link, how's life treating ya?" The shiekah waved in greetings.

**No. Way.**

_**Is he–?**_

**That's not Zelda if that's what you're wondering. I still sense her presence at the castle.**

Link lowered his hands, "Not as well as I would like…."

Shiek walked over and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I wouldn't believe so, with half the kingdom after your head!"

"Tch, I thought those Royals took care of you," Mido growled, putting his hands to his hips.

Link gave Mido a cold look, but blinked in surprise when that made the other flinch.

"Mido," Shiek warned, "Just get the horse's reins…" he turned back to Link, "Come on, there's someone I know wants to see you."

With a wave of his hand he guided Link through the log entrance. The hero's eyes widened as he stepped into his once familiar village. Tents made of a rough green cloth were set up everywhere among the smaller Kokiri dwellings. People of all races scurried about doing errands and talking amongst themselves. If everyone weren't wearing green Link would have thought he was back at the Gerudo fortress. The clamor in the clearing grew quiet as he and Shiek approached, which immediately grew to tremendous proportions once they passed. Shiek looked sidelong at Link in time to see him fidget. He smiled and leaned in a little closer.

"Don't mind the peanut gallery. It's been a while since anyone's seen your face, many of them thought you were dead."

"I might as well have been," Link whispered back.

"Huh?"

"Well I… I don't remember much before two days ago…."

"Jeez," Shiek grunted, "What did they do to you now? Brainwash you?"

**Now where have I heard that before?**

Din's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"No matter, I'll fill you in on anything you may need to know."

_How's about how you exist?_ Link muttered in his head.

**Ruto's spell or the curse, just like everything else. Why is this any different?**

_I'm beginning to suspect changes in people. But Sheik's not a change in a person; he's a_ _completely new one._

_**Sister… I… I need to speak with you.**_

**Farore, you used a lot of energy back there, you should get some rest.**

_**No Din, this can't wait.**_

**Fine then, what is it?**

Not here… not out in the open… 

**Ooooookay… Link, you think you can handle us being gone for a bit?**

_Sure._

Link felt the Goddesses' presence vanish as Shiek brought him to the largest structure in the area: his old tree house. It had been built up and expanded all around, the tree ending up at its center. Shiek knocked on the elaborately carved door.

"It's Shiek. I need to speak with Saria, and I brought a guest."

The door opened and a young woman with large yellow pigtails peered out. Link recognized her as one of the original Kokiri of his childhood.

"Shiek… You know Saria is very busy–" Her eyes grew wide and she placed a hand over her mouth as she saw who was behind the Shiekah, "Oh Goddess… oh… oh Link! It's… It's… Come in! Come in. I'll get Saria!"

Shiek chuckled a bit as she ran off and pushed Link inside. On one side of the room sat a large table with the map of Hyrule laid out across it. Small flags of Red, green, blue, and yellow were strewn about it. At the back of the room was the tree to his house, ladder leading up to the top floor. There was a scrambling noise and then a flash of green dropped down from above and tackled Link.

"Oh Link! I was so worried! It's been so long!"

"Told you she'd want to see you," Shiek laughed.

Saria backed off, tears of joy in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. She looked almost the same as before, just in an older package. Link smiled back at her.

"It _has_ been a while…."

The SAGE began to fuss with Link's hair and clothes much like a concerned mother.

"Thank the Goddesses, you look no worse for wear…."

Shiek scratched his head, "Not quiet, he seems to be suffering from a memory problem."

Saria looked up at Link's face with a concerned expression, "Really? Well… if there's anything you want to know just ask."

"Okay," Link looked around at the structure, "Let's start with what's all this? Who are all these people?"

Clinging to Link's arm, Saria pulled him over to the table with the map and sat him down on one of the chairs. Shiek sat on the other side of the Kokiri.

"To others we are known as the Resistance, a collection of Kokiri and other races who act on the truth. We oppose the Royals, support Ganondorf, and believe in sparing your life. We strongly believe you were forced into the job and all blame should be placed on the Hyrule Royal Family. Originally it was only the Kokiri, since we were there when they took you away… but word got out and so many people have joined our cause, even some Gerudos!" Saria smiled, "Many of them have even gone through the ritual and have become honorary Kokiri!"

She gave Shiek a look, who rolled his eyes in response.

"Here we go again…" He muttered.

"I'm sure the Great Deku Tree would accept you instantly, even though you are a non-believer."

"I am not eating some hallucinogenic _drug_ that breaks the blood vessels in your cheek that happen to make a mark that resembles a fairy."

"It's not a drug! If you are worthy the Great Deku Tree sends you visions of times past, present, and yet to come!"

"Look… I'm not going to perform the ritual. I'm proud enough to wear the armband," He pointed to a green strip of cloth wrapped around his arm with the embroidered likeness of a fairy, "Get off my case."

Saria sighed and turned back to Link, "You see this map?" She gestured to the map of Hyrule; "It shows the positions of the four prominent groups in the Kingdom. Red for Gerudo, Yellow for Royal, Blue for Zora, Green for Kokiri. Shiek's team goes out to collect the data for the Zora and Gerudo."

"And Auntie Impa gives us the reports on the Royals!" Sheik said.

Link blinked at this, "'Auntie' Impa?"

Shiek smiled sheepishly, "She's not really my Aunt… I just call her that because she's like family to me, she taught me everything I know."

"By the way Shiek," Saria pointed at his face; "You left your wrappings on again."

"Hm?" He blinked, "Oh, right. I was on guard duty today…."

With practiced swiftness the Shiekah took of the cloth hiding his face. Link stared; the boy's face was almost identical to Zelda's. He wasn't really surprised by this fact, it was just kind of startling.

"You look like you could be Zelda's twin…."

Both Saria and Shiek froze, adopting a striking resemblance to startled cats. Link looked at them oddly.

"What?"

Shiek bit his lip and stood up, walking over to the other side of the room.

"You don't remember?" Saria asked quietly.

"I've already told you I don't remember much."

"Well… if you do… don't talk about it here."

"Huh?"

"No one here would take too kindly to one of noble blood–"

"You mean he is!"

"Shh! Please be quiet Link!"

The sound of the door opening caused both of them to look up in time to see Shiek leave. Saria's voice was low when she turned back to Link.

"His family disowned him when he spoke out against his family for your cause. It's a touchy subject for him… And don't tell this to anyone, they'll all turn on him if they knew. We're his only family now."

"I… I'm sorry… That was stupid of me."

"No, it's fine. Now tell me, what brings you back to the Lost Woods?"

"I need to use the underwater passage to get deep into Zora's domain."

Saria cocked an eyebrow, "Really? Dangerous territory. What for?"

"I need to find Dark Link."

Saria was silent for a moment, staring at him with huge eyes, "… Wh… What do you want to find… _him_ for?"

"He has taken someone very dear to me."

Her eyes suddenly grew cold, "Dear to you? Who is it?"

"No one you'd know."

"I know many things."

"I really doubt you'd know her."

"So it _is_ a girl," Saria said quietly, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Saria… please… don't do this…."

"How long ago did you meet her? Is she pretty? Does she care for you the way I do?"

"It's not like that, she's just a good friend."

"Everyone's just a 'good friend' to you aren't they!"

Link slammed his hands down on the table, knocking some of the flags over, "PLEASE. Just show me how to get into Zora's Domain."

Lips pressed thinly together, Saria got up and walked over to a bookshelf near the table. It was filled with rolled up scrolls and old leather-bound tomes. She pulled out one of the scrolls and laid it down on the table, brushing away stray flags.

"As you can see, this is a map of the shortcut," She pointed to the small pond then traced a straight blue line to another pool, "This was the original path as you remember. To gain access to various Zora regions we have added many small tunnels," She ran her finger over five other lines coming from the pool, each leading to a different part of the map, "They are unknown as of yet to the Zora. Now… you said D-… _he_ is here somewhere?"

"Yes."

"Well with the recent activity there I'm sure he's been captured. This tunnel," Saria pointed at one lined in red, "Goes straight to the dungeons. It is labeled by a red marker in the pool. Just follow it and you'll end up in the center of the dungeons, away from most of the guards. The exit is concealed by a rock door that blends in with the wall, you'll see it when you come up for air."

Link's eyes ran across the map, "There are a lot of cells down there, how will I be able to tell which one has them?"

"The one with the guard of course. Defeat him as quickly as possible or he'll sound the alarm."

"Thank you," Link stood up, "I should go now."

"Already? It's starting to get dark."

"I have to, it's a matter between life and death."

"Fine," Saria stood up as well, "Take Shiek with you. He doesn't have to follow you into the domain, but at least have him be a lookout for your escape route."

"Sure," Link turned to her; "I'll see you soon."

She hugged him close, "Take care."

"I will."

He pulled himself out of her grip and exited through the door. Shiek was leaning against a small hill thoughtfully strumming his harp. The Shiekah looked up as Link approached.

"Done catching up already?

"Yeah… Let's go."

"Huh?" Shiek stood up, "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to Zora's Domain. Saria's asked that I take you with me."

"Oh… okay."

They were silent until they passed into the woods. Link glanced around at the dense wall of trees that surrounded them.

"Are the Lost Woods as empty as I remember them?" He asked.

Shiek eyed him thoughtfully, "If you mean empty of people, then yes. The forest's maze-like qualities still keep people away."

"Good…" Link continued forward, "Look… I want to apologize for earlier. I truly don't remember, but that was stupid of me… I'm sorry…."

With a small chuckle Shiek placed a hand on Link's shoulder, "It's really no problem… There… was really no way you'd remember anyway… You only saw me once when I was a prince."

"… If it's not too painful, I'd like to hear about it… You know, to refresh my memory and all."

They passed through another log and Shiek ran a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath.

"I was there the day my father's soldiers brought you in… You passed Zelda and me when they pushed you through the halls. That was the first time you saw either of us.

My sister was the favored child since she bore the Triforce… I was pretty much ignored. I spent my time with Impa; she cared for me when my real family didn't. She took me to your cell when you were locked away. She wanted me to see the cruelty of my family. I felt horrible. Against my father's wishes I began to aid Impa in taking care of you. I know it sounds silly, but every day I would come to your cell and sit, straining my ears to catch some sort of noise so I would know you were still alive. Then one day I found a hole in the stone, it led straight into the chamber. So I whispered into the crack," He smiled, and chuckled a little at the thought, "Hey, hey boy! Can you hear me? Hey!"

Link stared at him, mouth agape, "You…" A large grin broke out across his face and he began to laugh, "You were Navi?"

"Ah, yes… that was my name back when I was royalty… I only spoke to you for a few years… the rest was all in your mind."

"What made you stop?"

Shiek grew solemn, "My father found me whispering to you. He was furious. I tried to tell him what we were doing to you was atrocious, but he wouldn't listen. Instead he disowned me and banished me from the castle. So I became a Shiekah, adopted the not-so-creative name of Shiek, and vowed to help you as much as I could."

**We're back Link, what'd we miss?**

Link smirked, _Let's see… The Kokiri are practically a cult… Shiek is Zelda's twin who was disowned for showing concern for me and-oh-did I mention his real name is Navi?_

Din burst up laughing.

**Oh my God! Are you serious!**

_Yep._

**Wow… all things considered, these changes sure can be amusing!**

Shiek and Link stepped into the clearing where the shortcut to Zora's Domain lay. Colored dots were painted on stones encircling the clear waters.

Soo… what were you guys talking about?

**We think we know who this curse is! Isn't that right Farore?**

There was a pause and Link stopped in his tracks. Shiek stopped too, giving him a questioning look.

"Something wrong?" He asked

**Farore? Farore… where are you going?**

The goddess materialized on the other side of the pond, perching on the cold stone. Shiek let out a startled gasp and stumbled back.

Link's eyes widened as he noticed her legs were stone, "No."

Din appeared over his shoulder, "**Sister!**" She cried.

Farore closed her eyes, "**_Strengthen the barrier… I cannot help him anymore…_**."

A tear slid down her cheek as the petrifying curse claimed her. Link cried out as the cold pain once again flooded his mind, but this time only for a moment. The red aura that had surrounded him and Din for that brief moment faded. She clutched her shoulders tightly.

"This is bad…."

Link looked up at the little Goddess, she was shaking. He sighed.

"We need to get moving… you could be taken at any moment."

A noise made the two of them look behind them. Shiek was on the ground, staring up at them with large, frightened eyes. Link gave him a week smile.

"Sheik… meet Din, the great Goddess of Power… my last protector against this false world."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opia: ... Whooookay... it's been a while hasn't it? Oops, sorry...

Cari: You better be sorry.

Opia: Yeah... the most recent trouble is me really just focusing on my art more and transfering to a Mac laptop (loads of hate for this process) for College. Busy busy is me.

Cari: Whatever.

Opia: Unfortunately there is no chance of me updating this quickly after this chapter because... I haven't written a word after this yet and I am just now getting back into a writing phase... so any of you who are still reading this (you have no idea how much I love you) I'm really sorry and I'll try to update as soon as I can. I just have to modivate myself using the fact that some of the upcoming scenes that I _actually_ have planned I'm really looking forward too... Please bear with me until then, thanks.


	13. Escape

Sheik had been leaning against the trunk of a tree in silence for almost an hour, his eyes distant. After the initial shock faded away he had been willing enough to listen to Link's story and had immediately went into his silent state afterwards. Din perched precariously on Link's shoulder as they watched the dazed Shiekah. Her features were etched with worry.

"**You sure we should have told him?**" She whispered, "**He looks kinda pale.**"

Shiek tapped his knuckles to his lips nervously before looking at the two of them, "So… So what you're saying is that… everything… everything that we know, that we remember… it's all a lie?"

Link slowly nodded, "I'm afraid so."

The Shiekah stared down at his shaking palms, "I'm not real?"

"You're not supposed to be. You were just Zelda masquerading as a guy."

He bowed his head, his hair hiding the emotion in his eyes, "That can't be true…"

Din left Link to hover near Shiek, "**And yet you can feel that we're not lying. Somewhere deep inside you know this world is wrong.**"

He clenched his fists for a moment before pushing himself away from the tree. He looked at Link, a small smile on his face.

"We should probably get going. Knowing the Zora they'll kill whoever you're looking for once the sun begins to rise. We've wasted too much moonlight."

Shiek was right, the forest was dark, nightfall had set a while before. Link nodded and headed to the pond. He eyed the stones for a moment.

"So… that opening is the one we want? Right under that marker?"

Shiek nodded and dove forward, slipping into the entrance with ease. Link soon followed.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Zelda sat on her throne with her head in her hand, leaning on the gilded gold armrest. Her foot taped impatiently as she glared at the sight before her.

"Traitor," She hissed coldly, "How dare you hide my love away from me."

Impa lay on the marble floor, bloody and bruised from her treatment by the guards. She struggled to look up at the princess.

"My lady…"

"Don't 'my lady' me. Where is he? Where is Link headed?" When the Shiekah was silent Zelda shot up, her eyes glowing with fury, "Fine. There are other ways to make you talk," She gestured to the guards, "To the dungeon. I want that information before sunrise!"

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Link gasped for air as he broke the surface of the water. He had appeared in a small cavern filled halfway with water. Over by the dry land a little light trickled in from what must have been cracks in the door. Shiek got out first and pressed an ear to the exit.

"I don't hear any movement…" He nudged it open just a crack, "Don't see anyone either. The coast is clear." Opening the door all the way he motioned to Link, "Get going, I'll wait here."

With a nod Link got out of the water and through the door. Outside, the dungeons were like a maze. Fortunately he didn't get too lost before he spotted a pair of Zora guards. Din appeared next to him.

"**If you want**," She spoke in his head, "**I could put them to sleep until you get out of here. That way they won't notice their disappearance as soon."**

_Sure._

Almost immediately the guards yawned and slumped against the wall, asleep in seconds.

"Thanks," He said before grabbing the keys and unlocking the door. "Ruto!" He whispered loudly, "Ruto, you in there?"

Some noises came from behind the door and the aforementioned girl tugged the door open.

"Link? Oh goddess, Link!" She flung herself at him and hugged him close, "I was getting worried."

He squeezed her tight as well, "Don't be, I'm here now."

"You two make me sick."

The hero looked up to see Dark Link's glowing red eyes glaring from just inside the cell.

"Oh," His voice was cold, "It's you."

"Yeah, whoopdee doo. You're lucky your little girlfriend pushed through first, I was ready to kill whoever opened the door. Now move, I've had enough of this overgrown aquarium."

Link didn't budge, "I don't think so. I came to free Ruto, you deserve whatever the Zora are planning to do to you."

Dark Link snarled, "Why you little–"

"**We need to take him Link.**" Din interrupted.

He glared at her, "And why is that?"

"**Remember what Nayru said?**" She sighed, "**I think he may be important.**"

"He's just going to run off."

"For once I agree with Hero boy," Chimed in Dark Link.

Din looked at him, "**So you're telling me you're perfectly fine with this world?**"

The shadow winced slightly, "What exactly is the story here? I can't remember my real past anymore."

With a sigh Din quickly recapped what they knew about this world, both Dark Link and Ruto listening silently. Once she was done the shadow swore under his breath.

"Well that explains a lot…"

"**Will you help us?**"

He looked about at the group with a wary eye before growling and placing his hand on his belt, "Fine… but only because I don't like the idea of ever being one with him."

Ruto smiled and rested her head on Link's chest, "He reminds me a lot of you."

"Duh, he looks just like me."

"No, I mean in personality."

"What?" Link looked slightly offended, "I'm nothing like–"

"He's like an angrier, courser version of you."

Dark Link snorted, "Don't compare me to that wimp."

"**Guys, we should get moving,**" Din said.

Ruto looked up at the floating Goddess, "Who is that?"

"Din." Both Links said at the same time. Link looked at the other funny.

"How did you kn–"

"What? It isn't obvious? Jeze."

Din shook her head, "**Not everyone can sense magic like you do.**"

"Well they should."

The goddess let out an annoyed grunt, "**Oh for goodness sake… let's just find the stupid book.**"

Ruto nodded and grabbed both Links' hands, dragging them down the hallway, "I know where it is! Come on!"

After a little while the two Links managed to get out of the girl's grasp. They hung back as Ruto led the way, shooting glares at each other every once in a while. Dark Link stared off into space, rubbing his right hand thoughtfully. Grumbling he looked over at Link and grabbed his left hand.

"C'mere."

He pulled the other's hand closer to examine it. The half-Triforce was clear on his hand, scar and all. The shadow placed his right hand next to it. Their scars matched. Together they were a whole–

He growled and mentally kicked himself for even thinking such a thing, no matter how true it was.

Link looked disgusted and yanked his hand back, "Don't ever touch me again." He eyed the mark on Dark Link's hand, "So you do have the other half."

"I don't want it, you can have it back." The shadow glared down at his hand. He hated the mark with a passion..

"Here we are!"

Ruto's voice caused the boys to look up at the large ornate door before them. Quickly the Zora pulled it open and ran through. She screamed.

"Ruto!" Link rushed in after her, Dark Link soon following.

Zora soldiers filled the ancient library, surrounding the girl who had ran in a moment before. Link whipped out his sword. He didn't like the idea of hurting the Zora, but he doubted he was going to have much of a choice. Dark Link reached to grab his own only to find it missing. The only weapons on his person were a pair of daggers. They would have to do. As he ran up next to Link the two began to glow.

"Get out of my way!" They yelled.

The soldiers that heard them did not budge, but looked quite shaken by their appearance. Urgent whispers ran through the crowd.

"Gods, there's two of them!"

"_Two_ Links?"

"Kill them! Hurry!"

The two warriors smirked, their expressions nearly identical. Din watched from above as they chuckled and charged into the crowed, her lips pressed into a thin line as she watched the scene unfold. The hero and his shadow moved as one, decimating the Zora's forces in a matter of minutes. The fish-like didn't have a chance, the boys' power seemed to have multiplied tenfold. When the last soldier fell the two of them paused, the strange glow that had enveloped them fading away, before swaying slightly on their feet.

Ruto, who had long since been safe, stared at them, "Guys? Are… Are you okay?"

As if in answer, they collapsed. With a yell Ruto ran to them, lifting Link up and cradling him softly. He groaned and placed a hand over his eyes.

"What… happened?"

Dark Link had curled up and was clutching his head in agony. Din floated down and landed lightly on the stone floor.

"**It seems there may have been some unanticipated side-effects for you both having the Triforce of Courage. It was never meant to be shared.**"

The shadow was seeing stars as he sat up. He couldn't remember what exactly had happened after he ran into the room; it was all just a blur. Slowly he picked up his daggers to put them away. His eyes widened and he nearly dropped one as he got a good look at it. It was that dagger, the one in his dream, the one that had supposedly split him from Link. Hesitantly he ran his fingers over the strange markings.

Link squinted at the minute goddess, "The… Triforce?"

She nodded, "**He as the power to do many things, even rewrite history, but the power of the Triforce cannot be tampered with easily. It has always existed in one form or another, whether it be in one piece, three, or many.**"

Dark Link snapped out of his daze to look at her, his eyes narrow, "'He'? Does that mean you know who is causing all of this?"

Din's eyes grew solemn, "**Yes… But right now we should get the book and get out of here. I'll tell you if we get back to the woods.**"

The trio nodded and got up. Before they could do anything more Din gestured at Ruto.

"**You carry the book,**" She said, "**Those two are magically unstable as it is, I don't want to know what would happen if they came in contact with any spell residue that may be on it.**"

The former-Zora nodded and ran off in search for the book, finding it in the same spot she had before. While she was gone the goddess faced the two boys once again.

"**Look,**" Her voice was low as to not alert the girl, "**I don't know how much time I have left so I feel I should tell you guys this now just incase I don't make it out of here,**" She took in a deep breath, "**You two are the last pieces of our old world in existence. The curse will stop at nothing to modify your minds and bodies to fit his ideals. We already know this from your hands and shifting memories. If the transformation is ever completed the Triforce may actually accept it's split state since you would both be parts of the same person. Link has only lasted this long because of my sisters and me. I feel you will both be needed to fix this mess so if Link goes… well… we're basically screwed. Shadow, you will last longer because of your natural resilience, at some point everything will fall on your ability to make quick decisions. Basically that means the fate of the world rests in your hands. No pressure,**" Link groaned and Din held out her hand to Dark Link, "**Let me see the dagger,**" He looked up at her in surprise, but surrendered the weapon, "**Link, you should recognize this if enough of your memories have been changed. This… is probably important… I'm not… sure how but… just keep it on you just the same, I'll figure something out…**"

"B-but wait…" Link stuttered, "What about Ruto?"

"**She's fine. The curse cannot do a thing to her. It was her blood that set him free. If you fail to return the world to its proper state she will more than likely be the only one to recall a different past until the day she dies.**"

Ruto came back; book in hand, "I've got it! Let's get somewhere safe so I can fix everything."

Din sighed and returned the dagger to Dark Link, "**Here.**" Her voice dropped down to a mutter as she begun to follow Ruto out, "**I was never any good at these long explanation things… that was Nayru's forte…**"

The way back to the secret passage was uneventful, though they kept to a fast pace to avoid any confrontations with any Zora soldiers that might have been alerted by their little adventure in the library. Shiek opened the door when he saw them approach, but recoiled when he spotted Dark Link.

"You didn't say _he'd_ be here…" The Shiekah hissed.

Link sighed, "For a world that likes Ganondorf so much you sure still seem to hate his right-hand-man."

Shiek's eyes radiated hatred towards the shadow, "His methods of combat and interrogation were appalling. Even Ganondorf disapproved, and he was the only one who actually liked him."

"Glad to know I didn't lose my touch in this world," Dark Link smirked.

"Um…" Everyone turned to Ruto, who was eyeing the water, "What about the book? I don't want to damage it."

Din snapped her fingers and a red aura encased the book, "**There, now it's waterproof.**"

"Let's just get out of here, I've lost my patience with this place," Dark Link said as he glared at the water. He edged nearer to the pool, mumbling something about how long it was going to take for his wings to dry.

The others looked at each other for a moment before nodding and heading into the water.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opia: Okay... I really wish the divider thing would work for me again... Bah. XP Anyways, I hope I didn't kill your eyes with bold text... Din yammered on a bit there...

Cari: I'm sure they noticed.

Opia: Yeah... -sigh- Sometimes I feel like my writing ability is deteriorating instead of improving... That's one of the reasons why it takes me so long to update these things... But then I just suck it up and post it, editing it if it is beyond horrible.

Cari: Stop that. Just keep writing.

Opia: ... Reviews are very much apreciated...


End file.
